Flint's rage
by LittleMissSuicide
Summary: Flint will do everything to get his revenge on those who took his treasure. So will the misterious girl raised by the pirates that sets Jim in more danger than he imagined. But his feelings are very hard to control around her.
1. First time as a captain

I promised you another story, here it is. But, it's not a sequel to _Journey to a far off place _but a sequel to the original movie. I had a weird idea about it and just started writing and now that I'm already at the middle of the story I decided to post it. Here you go!

**NOTE:** I own only the situations, story and few characters, Treasure planet and it's characters don't belong to me.

FLINT'S RAGE

Two years after Treasure planet Jim finally gets his own crew and ship. But already on his first trip he's being attacked by pirates who want Flint's trove and treasure map from him, no matter fact it was already gone. When his crew defeats the pirates, Jim is attacked by a girl who wants the same thing. From her he finds out Flint is alive and he'll find whoever took the treasure from him. That means he's in danger now by the most notorious pirates, Flint and the mysterious girl to which Jim has some other feelings.

Chapter 1: First time as a captain

The best feeling on the world was standing in the Spaceport on the pier watching your own ship. Only yours. No one else's. You're the captain. There is a lot of responsibility but also honor that you get. That's how Jim Hawkins felt now what he had his own ship and crew. The Interstellar academy decided he's capable enough to take the title captain of _Winds gift_. The day they told him he'll me the captain he thought he was dreaming. But this wasn't a dream.

"Ben," Jim said to his robot friend who's accompanying him since he found him on Treasure planet. "This is it."

"Jimmy, another adventure, you and me. What else can be better?" he said excited. They both walked on the deck admiring the beautiful ship. Jim always remembered the _RLS Legacy._ Whenever he saw a solar galleon. So many beautiful memories. Then he recalled back the memories of Silver. That old cyborg never appeared again. Jim wondered where he was.

"All aboard, captain?" Jim turned to the direction of a very familiar voice. Even after two years, Amelia Doppler was the same as she was the first day on _RLS Legacy_. "They probably didn't mention on the academy but, I'll be on this ship with you all the time. You're still young and this is your first voyage as a captain."

"Wait if you're here, then…" he stopped talking when he heard an also familiar voice. Yes Dr. Delbert Doppler was walking down the deck, this time without the silly outfit. It was great that the old crew of _Legacy_ was back together again. Almost everyone.

There was around of 20 to 30 members in the crew. They all reminded Jim on those from the _Legacy_. He hoped they weren't pirates. Why was everything reminding him on that ship?

It was it. The departure. The ship slowly raised and then flew from the Spaceport, where some of the passerby's were waving to them. Jim was watching in the distance to their destination: Watercropolis on Taurus 45. It was claimed that is the most beautiful city in the whole galaxy, and it probably was. It was built on a source of three great waterfalls on the Notia plateau and it was webbed with canals that were running down the waterfalls.

Doppler walked to Jim some time later.

"Jim," he said placing his palm on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you. Have you ever imagined this? Your mom is also proud of you."

"I guess she is. But she would probably be happier if I was back in the Benbow kitchen cleaning the plates."

"She's your mother, no wonder she wants to keep you on a short leash."

"I guess." He paused a bit but then he broke the silence: "Why is Amelia with us on such a short way? I thought I'll get my first mate."

"I think its right you have an older more experienced escort. These spaces aren't safe."

"You think the rumors about a pirate onrush are real?"

Doppler nod. "Besides, this is more of a test."

"What?"

"Ups… I shouldn't have told you that."

Jim sighed. "Well, I would find out sooner or later anyway…"

That kinda disappointed him. But he had a ship and a crew. Who cares if it was just a test? He'll pass it anyways. At least that's was what he thought…

The next day they had few more cosmic miles until Taurus 45. Suddenly the space dust started gathering on their way like a fog, which made the visibility bad.

"We can't see the way captain!" one of the aliens who was on the control tower said.

"Stay on the coordinates. We're moving on." Jim said a bit unsurely. They couldn't stop here, not now. He strained his eyes in order to see trough the fog.

"There's a ship behind us captain!"

Jim looked back. It was a ship. He thought about giving it a signal to stop next to them but then he looked better. Luckily they weren't sending any signals. "All men aboard! Now!" he yelled. The whole crew gathered on the deck wondering hat's going on. "Full power to the engine! Get those sails down!"

"Jim," Doppler ran out from under the deck. "What's going on?"

"A pirate ship! They're coming on us."

"Well then we need weapons." Amelia said. "You!" she pointed on one of the aliens. "Don't just stand there. Get the ammo! Now maggot!"

She just couldn't help herself but to give orders. It was in her nature. Jim didn't really mind tight now. He was too nervous to be able to think. He grabbed the wheel and turned to right, away from the pirate ship. It was too late. They collided with them and the pirate ship grabbed the deck of _Wind gift_ with the claws so they couldn't move. No use, they'll have to fight. Pirates rushed on the ship and started slaughtering Jim's crew. They had almost no chances against them. Was this his sure death? On his first journey as a captain? No way. He took out his gun and started shooting on every pirate that tried to come on his ship. Few bullets flew by but one hit his shoulder. He moved away and ran under the deck where there were few others reloading their weapon.

"What do we do captain?" one of them asked.

A hard question for Jim. He didn't know what to say. "Fight back as long as you can. Try to get the claws off the ship so we can move on."

"Cannons." Amelia said. Where did she come from? "This ship has cannons. Go you maggots! Fill those cannons up and shoot that bloody ship away!"

The aliens ran down the stairs where the cannons are supposed to be. Amelia ran back on the deck. Jim followed her. There was a massacre on the deck but there was still less aliens than _Wind's_ crew. They probably didn't expect there will be so many of them. The whole ship the shook and then a blast. Someone shoot the cannons. It repeated few more times.

"Retreat!" one of the pirates yelled. After few moments they were all back on the ship flying off. Jim collapsed on the floor leaning on the wall breathing deeply. He was alive, but he lost some men. He looked down on the deck looking at dead and dying bodies. He lost half of the crew. What a humiliation. He was sure he can do this.

"Doc? Where are you?" he called some time later.

"I'm here. I'm all right. Oh gosh Jim! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like you're fine."

"Who were they?"

"The Savages." Amelia said coming from the captain's quarters. "Flint's disciples. They were looking for something."

"Are you sure they weren't just stealing?"

"Look." She said and pointed to the doors of captains cabin.

Jim's room was turned upside down. Papers, maps and all the things were lying all over the place. The globe of Montressor that was on the table was now shattered. "They knew exactly what they were looking for. Nothing is missing." Jim said.

"Right, and we should go straight back to the Spaceport." Doppler said.

"Rather not," Amelia said picking up a piece of cloth that was on the floor. "We're close to Taurus 45. We'll have to stay there for a while until we find a solution. We'll departure as soon as we can, maybe even the same day." She said and showed the cloth. "They'll come back for us." On it was written: _You have nowhere to run!_

"Why?" Jim asked. "We don't have anything valuable on this ship. Right?"

"They think we have something. Otherwise they wouldn't leave this message."

Jim took the cloth. He looked at the watermark closer. "Why are the most notorious, dangerous and mysterious pirates chasing us? Is this some kind of an irony? Because it's not funny…"

Doppler shrugged. Amelia turned around and left the room. "I'll send someone to clean it up."

"No, I'll do it myself."

"As you wish, captain."

Doppler followed Amelia out. Jim kneeled down to the Montressor globe, or better told what's left from it and started putting the pieces together, no matter that was pointless. First time as a captain and he ends like this. What a failure. Hopefully it won't affect on the grade, or whatever they were planning to do after he comes back.

Doppler was right, there were pirates around here at the moment. But what were they looking for? Flint's disciples? Weren't they gone for the past 5 years? Jim looked at the cloth again and it's watermark. He realized something wasn't right.

"Wait a minute… these weren't Flint's disciples."


	2. Return of nutorious captian Flint

Chapter 2: Return of notorious captain Flint and his crew

Jim ran out in panic to the deck looking for Amelia.

"Captain!" it was kinda weird he calling Amelia captain if he was the captain of this ship. Oh well… "I have to talk to you."

"We're kinda busy with counting the bodies Hawkins. It will have to wait." She said ignoring him.

"Please! Just listen!"

"What's wrong, Jim?"

"Look at the watermark. Just look!"

Amelia hesitated but then took the cloth and looked at it. "What's your point, Mr. Hawkins?"

"This watermark is not _Savages'."_

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"No, look."

The picture was in a shape of ¤ and inside was a skull in shape of Flint's head. "Savages have the letter 'S' over Flint's head. This one doesn't have it."

"What do you suggest?"

"This is Flint! This was his sign! I'm sure."

"Nonsense Mr. Hawkins! Flint is dead for the last 100 years and we both know it. You said you saw the body yourself."

"I know, I did. But this is his sign! Look at it. Ask Ben. He was on his ship."

"I'm sure this is just false alarm. Anyone can make a watermark like this. There's no proof Flint's crew just attacked us. Braise yourself now captain. We're about to land."

There was no use. She wouldn't believe him. Jim decided to talk to Doppler and Ben. He found them in Doppler's and Amelia's cabin. "Doc," Jim said.

"What's the matter Jim? You look pale." Doppler asked.

"Can you please look at this?"

"Can we please discuss about this attack later? I can't-"

"Doctor, please."

Doppler looked at Jim and took the piece of cloth. "Yes, I don't see anything strange. Just a message we'll be dead if we don't hide."

"No, look at the watermark."

Doppler took off his glasses and looked better. His eyes widened. "Oh m-my…"

"I told you!"

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Savages' sign has an 'S' over Flint's skull, this one doesn't. It's Flint's mark! You know. You've been on his ship, right."

"Flint's dead Jimmy."

"I know! But look at the watermark!"

"Jim," Doppler said. "I think anyone can do this mark. They're just trying to scare or confuse us. It's not what you think it is."

"But some stories say Flint could be still alive somewhere."

"That's what they are. Stories."

"You're copying my mother's words! Treasure planet was also a story but it was real though. We were there."

"This time I'm sure they're just stories and legends. You shouldn't believe everything. Come, we should get off this ship."

Jim felt useless. Just like few years ago when no one would take him seriously. Now it was just like it was then. "Ben? Don't you think it's Flint?"

"I hope and I don't think it's him Jimmy. Can we please go now?" he said pointing towards the doors. Jim sighed and followed them out to the High Point port that was on the cliff where the water was running down into the canyon somewhere deep below under the fog the water made. It was beautiful (Imagine Venice with waterfalls on a cliff). The water was fizzing all the time. It was hard to imagine how the citizens lived here without getting crazy from this sound. Amelia was now giving orders to the crew. Jim felt useless. It sucked if someone else takes over your position. Amelia thought he's too shocked to give orders, like he was a kid! Well, he was…

"How are we going to come back?" Jim asked Amelia. "We're in danger. We can't be on a ship on our own."

"I think there's a passenger's ship heading to Montressor. We'll act like we're normal passengers. Hopefully the pirates won't find us earlier." She said.

"What about the crew?"

"They'll be leaving on other passenger's ships five by five. We don't want anyone to suspect anything."

"And until we leave?"

"You should go back to the ship. Take all your things. I'll send someone to clean the bodies and give them a proper burial."

Jim and Ben, without admiring the city, returned back on the ship. Ben went down to his cabin, Jim went to his room. He sighed. This shouldn't happen. Why were the pirates here if they didn't took anything and swore they'll be back? Jim kneeled down and picked up his bag. When he stood up he felt something cold on his neck, realizing it's a blade. He wasn't alone.

"You know why I'm her for."

A girl's voice? That surprised Jim. "Actually," he said with his heart beating as crazy. "I don't!" he said, grabbed the bony wrists and turned the hand around so she couldn't fight back. The girl wine in pain and dropped the blade. But around her belt she had another one. With the free hand she grabbed it and swung it inches from Jim's face. He moved back reaching one of the swords that were on the wall as a decoration. The girl lifted her blade in a shape of sharks fin to give him the fatal hit but he blocked her. Apparently she wasn't physically strong or ready for a fight. The blade fell out of her hands leaving her with no weapon. She looked around and then ran out.

"Hey! Wait!" Jim called and ran after her. The girl was sprinting down the pier looking back to see if Jim is following her. He couldn't see her face because she had a cowl over her head that was also covering half of her face. She was pushing the passing by people away trying to lose Jim, but he was faster. He was inches from her when he grabbed her and dragged her back towards the ship. She was yelling and fighting back. Everyone was looking at Jim like he was the attacker.

"It's ok, she's a thief." He said. He dragged her up on the deck and pushed her in the galley quickly moving away on a safe distance. "Who are you?" he asked puzzled and scared a bit. Of course he got no answer. Suddenly she reached the knife on the table throwing it towards Jim who moved away and grabbed her hands. She was fighting back but he somehow managed to hold her.

"What's going on? Mr. Hawkins! What are you doing?" Amelia asked when she came on the ship followed by Doppler and Ben.

"She tried to kill me. She's still trying to kill me! Help me hold her." Jim said pushing the raging girl away from his face. Ben and Doppler walked closer to hold her.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Move." She said and hit the girl in the back of the head so she fainted and collapsed on the floor.

"That was easy." Ben said.

"What happened?" Doppler asked.

"I don't know." Jim said a bit breathy and confused. "She was in my cabin. She tried to kill me. She said she's looking for something and I know what it is. Though, I don't."

"We'll wait her to wake up and then we'll find out." Amelia said. "Tie her up in here. Be sure she doesn't run away. Mr. Hawkins, you found her, you watch her until she wakes up. We have some bodies to clean up."

"But, she tried to kill me! I'm pretty sure she'll try again. And-"

"That's an order, Mr. Hawkins."

"So much about me being he captain…" he said after she left. "Doc, how do you stand her?"

"I just… she's not that bad you know." Doppler said and left the galley. Jim sighed and sat down on the chair facing the chair on which the girl was sitting, tied and unconscious. Jim looked at her and her gear. Her hair was black, messy and cut layered and shorter in front with a long braid clamped on the back. Her clothes were in steampunk style. She was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, under it she had a black shirt/corset looking cloth. Her trousers were baggy with brown and light brown stripes, stiffed into her black boots that looked like martins. Around her belt she had two daggers and a sword in a shape of a shark fin with a sharp wedge at the handle. On her head she had some kind of goggles, around her neck the cowl she had on her head before. Under her jacket she had a gun and compass. He couldn't help but to somehow like her. She wasn't that bad looking. Actually she was really pretty. She was that kind of girl you just have to like when you see her.

Her head started to move a bit. She was waking up. Her green eyes opened and blinked few times.

"Good morning." Jim said. When he said that she winced. After that she started moving around trying to free her hands. "No use, you're tied."

She gave him the angry look. "Who are you? Why are you here? You understand me, right?"

"Yes, yes, I do. I'm not dumb!" she suddenly opened her mouth. Her voice wasn't strong, actually quite soft, but now kinda angry and tired. Her face and voice were telling him she was around 15, maybe 16 years old.

"You said I know what you're looking for."

"Yes, but right now it's kinda useless. Let me go and I won't take anything. Deal?"

"No, no, no. You're staying here. Actually coming with us." Jim's voice was betraying his confusion. He tried to sound strong but he failed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you and whoever is with you."

"That's not in my power but I think you are."

She wined and rolled her eyes. "Can you just let me go and we forget about this?"

"If I let you go you'll try to kill me again. And I want to know what are you looking for and who sent you."

"What is this, an interrogation or something? I'm not telling you anything!"

"Fine, I have time. You can tell me or the police when we come back to Montressor Spaceport."

"Ok, ok, fine. I'll tell you." she said. Jim became tense. "But first untie me."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, I have nowhere to run anyway."

Jim stood up and cut the rope of her hands. Oh his surprise, she didn't attack him or ran of. Then she took few steps back. That was not what he expected. "I'll leave slowly, ok?"

"Tell me why you're here." He said and pointed a gun he had. His eyes popped out when he saw what he just did. His hand was shaking. She grinned but then her face became serious again.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you. And I want it back."

"That is…?"

"The map."

Jim's eyes widened. "Map?"

"Yes," she said and took a step closer. "The map." She said with a creepy voice.

"I don't have it."

"Bullshit." She said and pulled her gun out. They were facing and pointing guns to each other. "I know you do. You were on Treasure planet."

"Yes but then it blew up with the map on it. We ran out the portal."

"Yes but the portal didn't close! That means the map is still in one piece."

"I don't have it. And what do you mean the portal didn't close? So what if it didn't?"

"You don't know don't you?"

"No I don't! And put the gun down or else."

"What are you gonna shoot me? I don't think so. The gun is not even loaded."

Jim looked at it. She was right. No time for a conversation. He'll trick her as he did before. He grabbed her hand and took her gun. "Now it is."

The girl smiled and lifted her hands up. Jim saw something on her wrist. He looked better and saw a tattoo. "Oh crap… you're Flint's pirate!"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be one. Besides, I'm not really a pirate. Flint calls me a spy, or a professional killer."

"But Flint is dead!"

"I don't think he ever died. Depends what parallel universe you're talking about."

Jim's hand shaken. Parallel universes? Those were Flint's pirates. Flint was alive. And this beautiful girl was his pirate. Everything was real. He was right. "Captain! Doc! Ben?" Jim called with a shaking voice. Ben ran don the stairs.

"What is it captain Jimmy sir- whoa!" he stopped when she saw the girl. "Is that…?"

"She's one of them." Jim said.

"Who?"

"Flint's pirate, damn it!"

"Since when? Wait… I thought Flint was dead. Since he left on the planet!"

"He's alive."

"For the past few years." The girl said.

"Whose bones were then those we saw on the planet?" Ben asked puzzled.

"Have you ever heard about faking?"

"He took out my memory… is till can't recall everything."

"And you won't."

"Shut up." Jim said to the girl.

"Is she awake?" Amelia suddenly ran in the galley.

"Yes. She's one o them. Flint's alive, captain! Look at her tattoo. It's the same as on the watermark."

Amelia grabbed her hand and looked at her wrist. "Where did you get this?"

"Don't really remember." The girl said calmly, like she wanted to annoy them a bit.

"We need to take her to the Spaceport."

"They'll hang her." Jim said.

"Don't they hang all the pirates?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but she could be useful."

"Why?"

"If Flint's alive, she'll bring us to him."

Amelia took the rope and tied her wrists again. "Quickly, we have a ship to catch. Get your gun loaded Mr. Hawkins, we'll keep an eye on her."

Jim grabbed her under her hand and pushed her out. They walked few piers down and saw their ship. Amelia knew the captain so she managed to get few extra cabins for them. One will be for Doppler and Amelia, the other for Ben and Jim and the third for the girl. They'll guard her in shifts, hoping no one will suspect anything. Before Amelia let Jim in the room she asked: "What did she said?"

"She wanted the map. And she said Flint was alive." He also wanted to mention the parallel universes but he stopped.

"Do you think she's lying?"

This surprised him. Amelia was always sure in things but now she asked him for opinion. "I don't know. I hope so."

"Be careful."

Jim nod and walked in the room. The girl was sitting on the chair tied again as she was in the galley. Jim walked in slowly and carefully. He wasn't sure if she already managed to get free of the rope. She lifted her gaze up to him. Her eyes were telling him she was desperate even if she tried to hide it. Jim suddenly felt sorry for her.

"So, uh… what's your name?"

She didn't answer, just gave him an angry look.

"I'm Jim Hawkins."

"Scarlet. Scarlet March." She answered reluctantly.

"Why are you here?"

"Heaven didn't want me and hells afraid I'll take over it."

Jim wanted to answer but she got confused.

"Look, don't try to start a conversation because you'll have a monolog. I'm not talking to you. Leave me alone."

"Hey, don't be mean now. You were the one who attacked me."

She lowered her head annoyed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Keeping me alive! You should've killed me before. Thanks to you're they're gonna hang me."

"You've heard Captain Amelia. She said they won't. She's a big fish, she has the power to protect you."

"After I won't be useful they'll hang me. They do the same to all the pirates."

"Why did you join them?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes and turned her chair away from him. Jim sat down on the bed looking the cupboards in front him. This cold pirate had something that was attracting him, even if she really hated him right now. After some time he realized he's tired. Without even knowing he crashed out.


	3. She'll be hanged by the neck until death

Chapter 3: She'll be hanged by the neck until death!

A kick in his leg woke Jim up. He rapidly stood up and saw Doppler sitting on a chair looking at him with his hands crossed.

"Oh crap doc… you scared me." Jim said rubbing his eyes.

"You're lucky I came to check you. You shouldn't just fall asleep like this. She could've killed you!"

"How long have I've been sleeping?"

"An hour, maybe two."

He looked at Scarlet. She was sleeping too, in a very uncomfortable position. He stood up and walked to her. "She's a pirate… Flint is alive… they want the map. What is this all about?" he asked and gently picked Scarlet up and put her on the bed.

"I don't know Jim." Doppler sighed. "I don't know if it is good."

Jim looked to Scarlet for few moments and then left to his room where Ben was looking trough the window all panicked.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked confused.

"I need to see if there are any pirates coming after us already. You never know…"

"Ben… we're fine. There are no pirates."

"How do you know?"

"We're on a passenger ship. They'll never think we're here." He paused to sit down. "So this girl, Scarlet. Who is she? You were with her on the ship."

"I don't know. I don't know her because Flint left me on Treasure planet. He was probably sending her to spy for him because no one would suspect her."

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Ben just smiled to him.

"Ben? What were you trying to say?"

"Nothing Jimmy. Nothing. Just that your eyes are often on her."

Jim made a grimace and threw him a pillow in his head. "That's not true…"

"The reaction tells the different."

Jim just rolled his eyes. It was hard for him to admit the truth…

…

Can he get a normal sleep? The whole ship shook and almost threw Jim out the bed. He was about to go back to sleep but then he heard someone screaming: '_Pirates_!"

"What?" Ben asked.

"We need to get out!" Jim said. "Move Ben!"

Jim grabbed Ben's metal hand and pulled him out the room. Doppler and Amelia were already on the hall.

"Quickly! We're close to the Spaceport." Amelia said.

"How close?"

"Few minutes. Quickly! Into the longboats! I know where they are."

Jim sprinted after them but then stopped. "Wait! The girl!"

"You forgot her?" Doppler asked Amelia.

"Oh blasted! Mr. Hawkins, Ben you two go get her and then go to the deck. We'll pick you up."

"Why us?"

But they already ran down the hallway. Ben and Jim ran back to the room where Scarlet was.

"No!" she yelled when they entered the room. "Leave me here! Damn it!"

"I'm afraid we can't."

Scarlet then rapidly stood up and grabbed Jim around his neck trying to strangle him. He tried to get rid of her grip but she also wrapped her legs around his waist like a tick. Jim was hitting the walls but she wouldn't let go. Ben heard the noise from outside.

"What the hell are they ding?" he asked himself. Then he opened the doors. "Jimmy!"

"Get her off!" Jim said gasping for air. "Do it!"

Ben confused looked around the room but then grabbed her himself trying to get her off. Finally she let go, collapsing over Ben. Jim held his neck gasping for air. There was no time. They had to get off the ship before the pirates came. He ripped a piece of cloth of his shirt and tied her mouth so she couldn't scream and picked her up like a sack of potatoes. Scarlet tried to yell but the sound was muffled. They ran down the hallway, almost getting lost because they didn't know the ship well and everyone was panicked. They found the way to the deck looking around to see any longboats.

"Where are they?" Jim asked looking up and down. "They said they'll come!"

"Jimmy, there!" Ben said pointing towards a longboat that was coming closer. Pirates were rushing on the ship. There wasn't much time. Amelia and Doppler stopped near the passenger ship. Jim threw Scarlet on the boat hitting Doppler and jumped after followed by Ben.

"There they are!" someone yelled. Then bullets started flying by the longboat. Amelia started to turn the ship left and right trying to avoid the bullets. They managed to get away from the ship, but this wasn't sure they won't follow them. They were close to the Spaceport so they landed on one of the piers.

"What now?" Jim asked still holding Scarlet who was struggling to let her go.

"We should go the Interstellar meeting hall to Matthew Dahl." Amelia said. Scarlet tried to yell when she heard that name.

"To the supreme court? Matthew Dahl?" Ben asked. "Are you sure he's even here right now?" he was in Supreme Court, he was the leader of the Interstellar alliance and he owned the bounty hunter society. He was hunting pirates down and resolving their crimes.

"Hopefully he is."

"But he'll definitely hang her with other pirates." Jim said. Scarlet kicked him. "Ow! Cut it out, will you?"

"I'll make sure he won't. We need her alive. She knows something about Flint and the map we don't."

Scarlet gave Amelia an angry look which she ignored. "Mr. Hawkins," she then said. "You can let her down now. I think she can use her legs."

"Yes, captain…" Jim said and placed her feet on the ground. Ben grabbed one and Jim the other hand so they were sure she won't run. She seemed like she had endless strength and stubbornness in her because she tried to get rid of their grip all the time since they cot her. Everyone was looking at them puzzled because they had a tied up girl that was treated like a criminal. Eventually, she is a criminal but they didn't know. Scarlet was pulled into the Hall of Judgment on the Spaceport. It was there because it was the main space port in the galaxy. Amelia spoke to the guards so the let them go holding Scarlet for them.

"Mr. Dahl…" one of the guards opened the doors.

"Not now, I'm busy." Dahl was at his table looking trough the papers. Then he lifted his gaze. "Oh my… Captain Amelia Doppler? It's been a while."

"Benn a while indeed. I need to speak to you. It's urgent."

"Tell me."

"Pirates."

"Now don't worry about them. We hang every one we catch."

"Well looks like you're not doing it well because the galaxy is crawled with them."

Dahl left the papers on the table and sighed. "You know the bounty hunters have a lot of work these days, not only with pirates but other criminals too."

"It's not about that." Jim cut him of. "It's Flint."

Dahl looked at Jim, to Amelia and back to Jim. He laughed. "Flint? After 100 years? Nonsense child! He's dead."

"We have a living proof here." She said and gave the guars a sign to bring Scarlet in. one of them pushed her so she stumbled in the office. She gave everyone an angry cold look. Then one of the guards grabbed her hand when she tried to sprint away.

"A pirate? In my office! That's preposterous!"

"And not just any pirate. Flint's pirate." Ben said and showed Mathew her wrist that was tied with the other hand.

"This can be fake." He said but he didn't sound really sure.

"It's not," Amelia said. "We were attacked twice. Now one of the passenger's ships was attacked. Ask anyone."

"Ok, let's say Flint's alive and I believe you. Why is this so important?"

"Why? You ask why Mr. Dahl? Flint killed too many people in his years of attacking and robbing. He robbed the galaxy's box office, destroyed many planets and communities, committed other horrible crimes and you ask why is it so important?"

"It doesn't have to do anything with me. I can just hang her that's all."

"You have bounty hunters Mr. Dahl." Doppler joined the conversation. "Flint is out there again and we won't just stand there and do nothing."

Dahl thought a bit. "All right." He said. "I'll help you. But-but-but we don't know where he is. We don't know anything."

"That's why we have her." Amelia said and took of the gag of Scarlet's mouth. "Speak."

Scarlet just gave her another angry look and stayed quiet. Amelia rubbed her eyes like she was about to give up on her.

"That's it." Jim said nervous and took the guards gun pointing it on her head. "Tell everything you know, or else."

Scarlet grinned a bit and turned her head to Jim. "What are you gonna do? Pull the trigger?"

"Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said lowering Jim's hand. "She may be the criminal but I can't let this kind of behavior towards the young lady."

"Are you kidding me?" he wouldn't ever do this, he just wanted to brag himself and be a hero when nobody asks him to be.

"I know what I'm doing." She turned to Scarlet. "If you tell us what you know about Flint and all his plans we'll let you go, free you of all your crimes and give you a chance to start over again. Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm… let me think… No!" Scarlet said coldly.

"It will do no harm to anybody."

Scarlet looked at Amelia and then sighed. "Fine. But I also wand two bags of gold."

"All right."

"And my weapons back."

"You'll get them."

"Ok," she took a deep breath. "After the map was stolen from him, Flint faked his death so the Cosmos Government wouldn't look for him. He thought he'll find the map easier but the guy who stole it, Billy Bones, was already dead."

The events she was talking about were really familiar to him.

"He presumed the map is gone forever and that he'll get to his loot after all without the map. But someone was there before them." She gaze Jim. "And took his gold that shouldn't be touched. I think you're familiar to it."

"We are, we admit." Amelia said.

"Fine, it feels better when you confess all your crimes, doesn't it?"  
>"Please, continue."<p>

"Even if Treasure planet was destroyed there were rumors that the map is back, in one piece. If this asshole would give it to me I wouldn't be here and you, Mr. Dahl, would be back to your work!"

"Calm down now." Amelia said and placed her hand on Scarlet's shoulder but she rapidly moved away.

"I already told you, I don't have it." Jim defended himself. Scarlet wasn't showing any will to believe him.

"So," she continued. "He'll be back for me and I don't think he'll be happy when he sees that the same crew that tried to steal his treasure kidnapped his pirate."

Ben looked at Jim concerned. This wasn't good. Flit could easily destroy the Spaceport and then head to Montressor. The thought of this shook Jim up. He looked at Scarlet that was smiling calmly like she was enjoying in their concerns. Probably she was.

"But if the gold is gone and the planet is ruined," Jim started. "Why the hell is to map so damn important?"

"Remember the parallel uni-"

Then someone ran breathy in the office.

"Sir!" he said. "_Laguna of freedom_ was attacked! They say there were no victims and the attacked vanished."

That was the ship Jim, Doppler, Amelia and Ben were on.

"I see…" Dahl said. "I guess you were right. There were pirates."

"We told you." Ben shrugged.

"Fine then. I guess we have a situation here (this sounds like _Jersey shore_… o.o'). I have a plan. I'll give you my best ship and men. You'll find Flint and kill him once and for all. But we'll be doing plans tomorrow. Now I have to see what I can do and I'll send you the message."

"Thank you Mr. Dahl." Amelia said. They turned around about to leave but the guards held Scarlet.

"Ok guys, you can let me go now." she said but none of them let go.

"Seriously," Amelia said. "It's all right, you can let her go."

"The girl will be hanged by neck till death captain." Dahl said.

"We had a deal…"

"This is the sentence for all the pirates. She's obviously one. I don't want any exceptions."

"This is not how he agreed." Scarlet said a bit scared and angry again. "We had a deal! We had a DEAL!"

"Mr. Dahl, it's ok. Let the girl go."

"You seriously don't know who she is?"

That word changed the whole situation.


	4. Prisoner

Ok i hope the story isn't confusing from this part on because I had a feeling like it is... Hopefuly not. I have to apologize for grammar mistakes. English is not my first language...

Chapter 4: Prisoner

Amelia's eyes widened. "Don't know what?" she asked and took few steps closer.

"She's Scarlet March, the legendary Scarlet March, the pirate spy." Dahl said. All eyes looked to Scarlet.

"Tell him to let me go!" Scarlet craved looking at Jim. At that moment he felt sorry for her. If she's a pirate doesn't mean she's a bad person. Besides, she just might be useful. And he wanted to know her story.

"Mr. Dahl!" the words just flew out of Jim's mouth cutting them off. Everyone gaze at him in anticipation. Confusion was replaced with awkwardness what to say. "Please," he finally spitted the words out. "Listen to captain. This person is valuable material. We need her."

"She's a pirate, Mr. Hawkins. She killed innocent people, she stole objects worth millions and the worst of all," Dahl gaze Scarlet. "She's helping captain Flint who is alive after so many time."

"Bullshit! The last one doesn't even count as a crime!" Scarlet said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but the other three are just enough for a noose around your neck."

"What if I say I'm sorry?" that was really sarcastic.

"You'll stay in jail until you'll be hanged."

"Can we make a deal?" Amelia asked. Dahl gaze her. "If we get Flint with her help she lives. We can give her another chance and educate her for good things. What do you say? It will be useful for the galaxy and her life."

Dahl looked around. Then he broke the silence. "Fine," he said. "But only if you get Flint and if she won't try to run away after it."

Jim wanted to smile from happiness but he held himself. He looked at Scarlet with a soft smile but her face was cold and a bit angry. He quickly looked away.

"Is that clear, young lady?" Dahl asked her.

"Yes…" she said looking away with an angry face.

"All right then. But keep her on a short leash. I'll send two guards with you to Montressor. She can't stay here."

That was even better! Now he'll have a chance to make a contact with her.

"Thank you." Amelia thankfully nodded to him. Scarlet preferred none of the both ideas. In either of ways she would be locked up.

The guards crammed Scarlet into the back of the longboat which took them to Montressor. But there was a problem.

"Where is she gonna stay?" Amelia asked the guards. They looked at each other confused. "You're kidding me…"

"Mr. Dahl didn't give us any instructions about this." one of them said.

"She can't stay un locked. You said yourself she's dangerous."

"You have a high opinion about me." Scarlet said and smiled. One of the guards pushed her to shut up.

"I think I know a place." Jim said and everybody looked at him. "Prison! Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't think she'll be safe there. Besides, it's classified where she is." the other guard said.

"Then she can be in my library." Doppler said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Delbert!" Amelia yelled at him.

"Dear, look, it's just for tonight. Then we'll, as Dahl said, go to find Flint. This sounds unworkably…"

"It does. But only the second part with keeping a criminal in our house."

"Can I say something?" Ben asked.

"NO!"  
>"Ok then…"<p>

"It's just for a day." Doppler craved. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Fine then…" she said looking at Scarlet. "You two and Mr. Hawkins will keep an eye on her in shifts like we did before. We can't let her escape or hurt anyone."

The guards nod. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

…

"But why me?" Jim moaned following Doppler in the library.

"Who else will? I'm not capable to keep an eye on a criminal like this. Besides, you'll be there only for around two hours and a half."

"Only?"

"Oh come on Jim."

"Fine…"

Doppler pushed the big doors of the library entering, followed by Jim. Scarlet was already tied tightly. He wasn't sure but for a moment it seemed her eyes were filling with tears but the pointy black hair covered her eyes as she looked down to the floor on which she was sitting. Doppler left. Two guards that came with them were on the other side not really minding about Scarlet at all. Jim walked closer took a chair and sat opposite her. She lifted her gaze but then she looked away again.

"I'm sorry we have to keep you like this." Jim said but before he could continue she looked at him, angry.

"You're sorry?" she asked. "How the hell can you be sorry if it's your fault I'm like this! If you would just let me go before none of this would be happening right now. You're just pathetic! Taking someone's freedom and life just to be a fucking hero?"

"Hey, you heard the deal. Nothing will happen." He tried to calm her down.

"Screw the deal! I'll die anyways! Pirates will kill me because of the betrayal."

"Nothing will happen to you."

"Listen to yourself!" she yelled and cut him out. "Do you always embellish all the things? Be real. You know what you'll do after you won't need me anymore. Trust me, I know. I've been trough this more than enough times to know."

"None of this will happen again. You heard Dahl."

"I'm a pirate. You know what happens to them, right? Everybody knows we end up hanging. I've been there. Under the noose. I know the feeling."

That shook Jim up. Thinking about hanging and dying a horrible, slow and painful death shocked him a bit. He had no idea how she escaped, but he was sure Flint helped here. She must have been important to them. Otherwise, why would he let her on the deck of _Wind's gift_? Jim got an idea how to make her feel better and get closer to her.

"Hey," he said. "I promise after you'll help us I'll help to find a place to stay here on Montressor. No one will find you here. It's a shit hole as you can see."

"And you think I believe you?"

"I'm for real. Just hold on for a while."

"Ph!" she said and looked away. She started smiling but it wasn't because it was funny. She was clearly desperate.

"So uhh… where are you from?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"I live here."

"Nice place! It looks like shit. Is this the tradition here?"

She was almost evil. Well wasn't it obvious? She was working for Flint.

"Can I show you something?" he then broke the silence. Scarlet just gave him another angry look when he left a room but came back empty handed. He opened a door and a ping blob thing flew in all hyper-happy. Her eyes widened.

"Whoa!" she said surprised, almost keen. "What is this?"

"Morph. I got him from a cook that was working on a ship where I was some time ago."

Morph flew to Scarlet and rubbed against her face. "Wha- hey! What do you feed him with?" she said smiling. For the first time she actually looked happy. But when Morph wondered away between the shelves with books (he always does that) the smile simply vanished off her face.

"Why are you helping Flint?" he then asked after some time.

"Look, Jimmy."

"Jim."

"Whatever… there are some things you don't ask. This is a thing you don't ask. Unless you want to get killed."

"Who will kill me?"

"Well, I will. Unless you want someone special to do it."

"Ph, yeah right. You're tied if you haven't noticed."

"Things are possible. Wanna see?"

Jim made a grimace. She was probably just trying to scare him with her creepy statements and mean smile. She tried to turn around to avoid eye contact but her hands were tied to the shelf so she couldn't move. She sighed and after some time crashed out. Jim looked at the guards that were sitting on the other side on a table near the window playing cards or something. The next time he checked out the clock it was minutes after midnight. It will be a long night. He stayed awake for an hour and a half but then also crashed out. Few hours later everyone were sleeping. At least that was how it looked like. Scarlet rapidly opened her eyes like she just woke up from a nightmare. She looked around and saw everyone was sleeping. Perfect moment to escape. She tried to pull her hands out the rope that was tied around her wrists but it was too tight. Then she saw a knife for opening envelopes on the table which was close to Jim, but also enough close for her to reach it. She stretched her legs to the table trying to push the knife to the floor. Then Jim moved. Scarlet froze. He didn't wake up. It was close. Scarlet pushed the knife to the floor. It made a sound as it hit the ground, but everyone was still sleeping. Then she pulled it closer to her hands trying to cut the rope. The knife was blunt and there was no way to cut it. The morning sun was already up. That meant they will wake up soon and that she hasn't got any time. The rope finally loosens and her hands got free. After that the doors opened. Scarlet quickly hided her hands behind her back and acted like she was sleeping. Jim almost fell of the chair when Doppler entered the room.

"We're leaving." He announced.

"Already?"

"It's almost eight o'clock."

"Sure…"

"I see the guards did a great job."

Jim looked to the guards that were still sleeping. He smiled.

"Wake the girl up. We're waiting for you at the longboat. Be careful."

Jim nod and stretched as he stood up. He walked to Scarlet rubbing his eyes. "Hey, wake up."

Scarlet then swing the knife towards Jim but she missed his face. Again.

"Whoa! Guards! Wake up!" he said keeping a safe distance from her. She swung few more times but then Jim grabbed her hands, so she started kicking. Jim got a painful kick in the area it hurt the most. He whine from pain and collapsed to the floor. Scarlet was on her way out already thinking she was free when another hand grabbed her braid and pulled her back. She yelled tripping back to the room.

"Stop escaping, girl." He said tying her hands back. "You can't go anywhere."

"For crying out loud people! You don't even need me! Kill me or let me go!" she yelled while they were putting a gag over her mouth. They dragged her in the longboat that was heading to the Spaceport as Dahl said them to do. Jim noticed that Scarlet was furious. Who wouldn't be in a situation like this?

"Greetings." Dahl said when they entered the hall again. He was surrounded with three other men that were not guards. "You're probably wondering who these men are."

"Men in black?" Scarlet said and grinned.

"They are the bounty hunters from the Universal Intelligence. Royal Interstellar Army gives them founds."

"I was close."

"Not really." Another voice from behind said. Everyone turned around. "They are better. The best."

An alien, with light gray skin, black eyes and mouth that looked like a mouth of a turtle that were squashed with no nose above it. On the back of his head he had outgrowths in shape of tubes but his head was covered with a hat.

"And you are?" Amelia asked.

"Wade 'Coop' Cooper, historian on Royal Cosmos Academy and bounty hunter." He also had a British accent. "Captain Amelia Doppler, I presume."

"You presume well."

"These men are under his command. I can assure you they are the best." Dahl said.

"So… why are they here?" Doppler asked.

"We're here because we want to stop Flint as much as you do." Cooper said lighting a cigarette.

"I don't think I can agree with that…"

"I heard you have someone who can help us."

Guards pushed Scarlet towards him. He looked at her. "Scarlet March. I've heard too much about you."

"I'm flattered." She said sarcastically copying his British accent.

"Don't be to glad, my dear. You're in a lot of troubles. I think I was after you once." Then he turned to Jim and others. "Now, when I heard Flint was alive I was quite surprised I must say. I never expected that since you claimed you saw his body on treasure planet."

"He was dead as dead can be." Jim said.

"Looks like you were wrong. He's planning revenge."

Jim looked at Doppler like he knew the answer and then back to Cooper. "Why are you telling this to me? I don't get it."

Cooper smiled and blew out the smoke of the cigarette. "You were there. You took his gold and destroyed what was left. You shouldn't do that. You're all in this together."

When he said that, Jim's heart stopped. Flint trying to kill them. A shocking thought. "What?" he managed to spit out.

"You heard me." He was really calm. "And if you want to live, you have to help me to stop him. We'll save many lives and finally save the galaxy and universe from his terror that's been here for more than decades before."

"You really hate him." Ben said. Cooper didn't answer.

"Do we have to be the part of this? I mean, they are not really capable or important." Amelia said. No one objected about that.

"Yes, unless none of you would be called here. You're key for this mission." Cooper said.

"What if we rather don't join?" Doppler asked.

"I guess we'll have to make you join."

RS Willow: Thanks for the review. Flint is actually brought back as a person. It will be explained later in the story how exactly :)


	5. Map

Chapter 5: Map

"Ladies, gentlemen." Cooper started. "I would like you to welcome you in the crew of _Solar thunder_, the royal army ship."

No one was really enthusiastic about it.

"I suggest we get aboard."

"Now?" Jim asked.

"Yes, now."

"But, we can't just leave like this."

"It's an emergency. Sooner we get him, the better will be."

"Mr. Cooper-" Amelia started.

"No time captain. We should go. Chop, chop!"

His five men followed him out but they stayed where they are.

"Mr. Dahl." Amelia turned to him. "This is preposterous! We didn't agree in anything. This wasn't really the deal."

"I'm sorry captain, you'll have to be the captain once again. This time not of the _Legacy_, but don't worry, _Solar thunder_ is a nice ship too."

"I can't believe this."

They had no other choice but to follow Cooper and his men out.

Dahl was right. _Solar thunder_ was a nice ship. A bit smaller than the _Legacy_ but it was still enough big for a crew of 50 men. But of course, there won't 50 of them. For now, they were only nine. Dahl was following them out, admiring the ship.

"Question," Ben said. "Why such a huge ship for such a small crew?"

"We'll be undercover." Cooper said. "Everyone will think we're a cargo ship carrying fuel to Watercropolis. Those barrels are filled with air. About the crew…"

Everything went quiet. There wasn't much of a crew. Amelia, Scarlet and Jim could be useful but you couldn't tell the same for the others. Maybe those freaks from Universal Intelligence were capable for work but there were still not enough men.

"We haven't got a crew." Amelia said holding her anger.

"Oh great, this is marvelous. I can predict the events if we listen to those punks!" Scarlet yelled still being held by the guards.

"You be quiet!"

"Whatever…"

"We can still gather it now." Doppler said.

"Please," Cooper calmed them down. "I think they're already here."

Down the pier they could see around 15-20 aliens, all looking weird with one or more eyes, few of them were really similar to those from _Legacy_. They were hitting each other as they were stumbling down the pier towards the ship. Amelia smacked her face. A bunch of useless, fat or skinny, aliens who were supposed to be their crew on the ship. One of the worst crews ever, shorter said.

"Welcome, men." Cooper said with his smile. "Are you ready?"

None of them really understood what he said. They probably didn't spoke English at all. When they started whispering and talking to each other it sounded like they were from Layska solar system (somewhere in the edge of the galaxy). No one really like the Layska people.

"Mr. Cooper," Amelia said covering her eyes. "I think I won't accept your crew on this ship."

"Hm? Really? Well who made you the leader?"

Amelia's eyes popped out when Coop said that. "I'm just kidding captain." He then said. "Of course you'll be the captain. Who else can be?"

"What about me?" Jim said. "Please, captain. I've been on my first voyage. The academy said I can be-"

"Absolutely not Mr. Hawkins! You've seen what happened and I don't want it to happen again." Amelia said.

"But that wasn't my fault! The pirates attacked me. That can happen to anyone."

"Still, Mr. Hawkins. I think you're not ready yet."

Jim rolled his eyes. He looked at Scarlet that was smiling to him like she enjoyed every time he got hurt, owned or humiliated. She probably did. That kinda pissed him off. They picked up their bags and things and walked on the perfectly polished deck. The crew quickly took their position on the ship, without anyone even telling them but that was not an assurance they know what to do.

"As you already know, we have a criminal on this ship." Cooper said taking a look on Scarlet. "One of my men will take care of her so the guards won't be needed."

Three agents were all dressed in black coats, one had a monocular. The eldest, 30-somehting he seemed to be, was called Wallace Wright. The second that was about the same age as Wallace was Duke Cane. The youngest, probably an apprentice was Wade Johnson. He was maybe few years older than Jim, but he seemed lost in his position.

"One more thing, captain." He said and turned o Amelia. "You just might be the captain of this ship, but I give all the orders. Dr. Doppler, you just be what you are. Ben will be the handy man. Everything clear?"

"What about me?" Jim asked.

"You'll be the cabin boy."

"What? Again?"

"I guess you have experience with it. That means it won't be a trouble for you being a cabin boy."

Jim wanted to complain but there was no use. He looked at Doppler and Amelia but they couldn't really do anything about it. "Well, whose cabin boy am I going to be?"

"Ah! Of course. Mr. Silver! Could you come out for a moment please?"

The name he said shook everyone. Silver. Long John Silver. Jim turned around and saw that old cyborg, the same as he was the day he first met him on the _Legacy_. His gaze stopped on Jim.

"Silver?"

"J-Jimbo?"

"Mr. Silver?" Doppler asked.

"I never thought I'll se you again lad! Come here!" Silver said hugging Jim so tight he almost broke his ribs. Jim couldn't believe. He was so happy to see him again after all this time.

"I thought the same! Where have you been?"

"Everywhere lad. Almost everywhere."

Amelia stepped forward. "Well, I guess the crew from the _Legacy_ is now complete. Nice reunion." She said. "I think he should know where we're going."

"He knows. He's here from the same reason as you are." Cooper said. "Actually, we're quite good friends."

"Quite good? After all the things we went trough together?" Silver asked and laughed. Jim's eyes widened. They know each other? It was hard to imagine the asshole as Cooper could be the best friend of Silver. Still, he hated him, no matter fact he was a friend with Silver.

Jim followed Silver down to the galley.

"Just like the old days, huh Jimbo?"

"Sure about that. Listen, where have you been?"

When Silver wanted to answer Wade and Wallace walked in the galley holding Scarlet.

"She'll stay here fro some time." Wallace said tying her up to the arch that was holding the deck. "Keep an eye on her."

"Who is she?" Silver whispered to Jim puzzled.

"You probably won't believe. She's from Flint's crew."

"Blimey! Scarlet 'Scar' March?"

"You know about her?"

"Since the day I heard Flint is still supposed to be alive. But nothing much otherwise. How did you find her?"

"Flint's crew attacked my ship on my first voyage."

"They were probably looking for this."

Silver pulled out a golden sphere that was too familiar to Jim. His eyes popped out. "Where did you get it?" he took a gaze to Scarlet. She had a suspicious look on her face like she knew what they were talking about.

"Remember the time when we escaped from the planet? The last moment, I picked the map. This cyborg hand can stretch a lot ye know."

"This caused enough troubles. We should get rid of it."

"No! You keep it as you did before. We can't lose it now. If we want Flint to look for us, we need the map, as bate."

"He's probably already pissed because of her." Jim said and looked at Scarlet that was already looking for a way out. "She must to be important. He was already looking for her."

"Of course she is important."

"Why?"

"Rumors were Flint's disciples found her when she was just a kid, 7 maybe 8 years old. They had this plan to make the whole generation of children that have no family, future or friends into killers. I must say she's on a good way to become the ultimate killing machine. Some say she's unique, pure evil."

Jim looked at her. She didn't look like a murderer. She was just a kid, a teenager. Her face was so innocent and beautiful that hurt Jim's heart when he thought what she really was. "They're crazy. How could they?"

"Dunno lad. But she would better be dead than like this."  
>"She will be soon. After we get Flint."<p>

"Can't Amelia do anything about it?"

"She said she could but… it's had to imagine the Interstellar Government would let her to get away with everything."

Silver then pushed the map in his hand. "Keep it safe. Don't show it to Coop."

Jim put the map into his jacket pocket. He gaze Scarlet to be sure she didn't see anything. She was now looking down in the ground. It was clear she was desperate. No matter how mean she was Jim felt sorry for her again.

The galley on this ship was a bit different than usual. The cooker was in the other room, so you had to prepare all the ingredients in one room and cook it in the other. That wasn't the problem Jim had now. It was that Silver was at the cooker and Jim fell asleep alone in the second room without anyone else, just with Scarlet. After some time he rapidly woke up rubbing his eyes. The blurry view cleared. He looked to the corner where Scarlet should be but she wasn't there. Then he looked to the table next to him and fell of the chair. He started looking for the gun, while Scarlet was just sitting on the table, chilling literally.

"It's funny how much troubles, deaths and sorrow this little thing caused." She said looking at the map.

"How did you get that!" Jim asked surprised.

"Does it matter? You biggest concern now is how you will get it back."

Jim reached to his belt for his gun realizing it's not there anymore.

"And where are your weapons. After you realize they are not there you start thinking and then panicking. You're sure I'm armed and dangerous. You're right. But I can assure you I won't do anything to you because it's not worth of it. Am I creeping you out right now?"

She confused him. How could she be so predictable? "Give me my gun back. A-and the map."

"Or what? You will take it from me? I don't think so."

"Seriously! You're in enough troubles already."

"I don't think you'll get the map. I'm keeping it." She said and jumped down the table. Jim took a step back following her every move.

"Why?" he tried not to stutter. "It's useless."

"Do you think I'm stupid, Hawkins? Tell me, be honest. I won't mind."

"No! I ju-"

"Do you think I don't know the value of this sphere? Think, Hawkins. If Flint and Savages including with me are looking for it I know why and I'm not willing to lose it now. Besides, you took it from him. You had it all the time. You lied to me. I hate liars."

"I-I-I swear I didn't had it till I came here."

"Then who had it?"

Jim wasn't willing to betray Silver.

"Nobody…"

"Actually, I don't really care now that I have the map. I found what I was looking for, so if you'll excuse me…"

"You can't leave!"

"Watch me."

"Scarlet."

It seemed like she was surprised when he called her name. Her puzzled face gaze his.

"They'll find you. You can run away as far as you wish but they will find you and hang you."

"They'll hang me anyway!"  
>"They won't. Please. Sit down and let's talk."<p>

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about anymore. I have the map, you let me go and Flint will leave you alone."

"You don't get it! You can't leave. And Flint deserves death. Are you willing to die instead of him?"

"I'm not dying instead anyone. I don't care if he dies but right now I need to go."

"No-"

Scarlet pointed the gin to Jim's forehead.

"Listen, Hawkins. I've been very patient but now I'm on the edge of my nerves. What's the point keeping me here if there's no use? Maybe for you it is, but not for me. This is called abduction and abusing. It's a crime if I'm not wrong."

Jim waited for a bit. He was becoming very nervous. Then, suddenly his hand stretched towards the gun grabbing her hand and twisting it around. Scarlet yelled and let the gun on the ground. No matter she was a trained killer, Jim was still stronger than her.

"If you won't help us and run of now they'll kill you for sure. If you stay you can get rid of all your crimes. The court will reprieve you." he said still holding her hand.

"You lied to me about the map. How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" she said holding the pain.

"I promise. Now you'll have to promise you won't run away, or kill me, or kill anyone else or-"

"Ok, fine, fine! Just let me go!"

Jim quickly let her hand go trying to apologize but she wasn't really listening to him.

"Gosh you're stubborn!" she said rubbing her wrist.

"The map, please."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and took out the map. But instead of giving the map to Jim she opened it. The green light rushed out and planets appeared in the room. She looked around to see the planets, stars and moons.

"Nice little thing, I must say. No wonder everyone is trying to get it."

Jim took it out of her hands and the holograms disappeared. He put it to safe in his jacket pocket.

"You probably don't know why it's so important or why Flint wants it back, right?"

"I can't see the point, actually."

"Ok, because we started the whole honesty thing I'll tell you something about it."


	6. The truth about the map

Booyah! I'm fast with these chapters :D

Chapter 6: The truth about the map

Scarlet took the chair and sat down. Jim wasn't sure if he can trust her yet, but he let her without tied hands.

"As you know," she started. "You can travel around with it but only of the sphere it's in her right position and that was Treasure planet."

"Which is now gone."

"Exactly. So what's the big deal, right? Let's start at the beginning. Flint got the map when he was 20 I think when he started his slaughters and shit. No one knows exactly who made the map or where it comes from, some think it was the scientist called Sphelleius. He's dead for the last 2000 years so there's nobody we can ask."

"But, if Flint got the map, someone had to give it to him."

"I dunno. The whole map thing was classified. No one ever spoke about it. After that, Flint found that planet on the edge of the galaxy that was inhabited and decided to rob the universe, literary. No one knows exactly how he made the portal and stuff but lets say he was a fucking genius. The technology is too complicated."

From the way she spoke she seemed like she was smart and educated and knew a lot.

"So then with the inter-dimensional highway, or whatever, he managed to travel trough the space and time so he escaped anyone who tried to catch him. There are the legends that he vanished without trace after his slaughters. Stories, I was sad when I realized they aren't true."

"Me too… but, didn't the _Savages_ take you to their crew of when you were little?"

"Yeah! That was the best thing ever. I finally left the streets of the Trinity planets. I hated it there. They took me as their apprentice."

"Wow! Tell me more about that."

"Oh… I didn't tell you yet. Then it must be none of your business! Be glad I'm even talking to you!" she broke out. "100-something years ago Flint died. That was when the whole universe probably celebrated and then the legends broke out. Of course everyone believed he's actually dead but then years later you find the map and ruin everything. Congratulations Hawkins, you woke up the legend."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I didn't know he's still alive."

"Well, you can't just take someone's treasure. He was gathering it for 30 years."

"How old are you exactly?"

"I'm young."

What a weird answer… just to piss him off. "And you… you… you are already… a pirate and a killer?"

"All pirates are killers. Isn't that obvious? That's why we all end up hanging on a noose."

"Something about the map…"  
>"Ask. I know more than anyone about it."<p>

"Why is it important right now? You haven't told me about that yet."

"Oh, sure. I almost forgot. You know, Flint wasn't that dumb. The map could actually work, not just on Treasure planet, but also other planets where the 'program' was 'installed'. Hard to explain actually. But there isn't only possible to travel trough space. But to other dimensions. Back and forward to time."

Jim's eyes widened when she said that.

"That's how we brought Flint back. Trough time. We killed all his 'dimensional brothers' so he was the only one who could travel trough the dimensions. A big favor we did. I mean… we had to. Flint would probably want a revenge."

"W-what?"

"It's true. Pretty fucking sweet huh?"  
>"So different dimensions and shit… it's all true?"<p>

"Yes. That's why I need the map so badly."

It didn't sound so impossible. Maybe Flint died but his disciples went back to time and brought him back to life. Or something futuristic and hard to imagine thing like that.

"You traveled trough dimensions? That's… amazing. How did you bring Flint back?"

"It was complicated. Back in time and shit… don't really remember. We needed time since you ruined Treasure planet, till now. Our point is to keep Flint alive and keep the gold. And now when you opened the map and ruined all the treasure, we decided to go back to time without the map and tell him what happened. Flint gone mad when he found out. That's why he's here. This is his destiny. To keep the biggest loaf safe and revenge to those who take it. He has to be here. And you… You're fucked Jimmy."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes."

"Can you help us?"

"Why would I?"

It wasn't the right time for this conversation. There were other things important now.

"I think we should share this with others." Jim then said looking the map.

"I think not. Besides, no one knows the map is here except us."

"They have to know."

"Everything will be ruined if they'll find out."

"Why?"

"You don't get it? Of you show this map to anyone in the universe he or she will want it for himself. Some more, some less. This thing ruins peoples mind. You know Billy Bones, probably."

"Yes, he gave me the map two years ago."

"He went mad. He took the map from Flint and ran trough the portal back to your dimension. Flint stayed there until year and a half ago when we brought him back."

"But he didn't want for himself. He gave it to me."

"His main goal was to keep it away from Flint. That's why he gave it to you."

All the things Scarlet said a bit confused him. He looked at the map realizing how valuable it still is. He couldn't even imagine. Traveling trough time, space and dimensions. Now they were going to Watercropolis. What will they be doing there he had no clue. Then the doors of the kitchen opened and Silver walked in almost letting the plates down.

"Blimey! She's not tied!" he said.

"Don't worry. She's harmless." Jim tried to calm him down.

"Harmless? She's a bloody killer!"

"I've been untied for the last half an hour. Don't you think he would be dead by now without the map?" Scarlet said.

"She knows about the map?"  
>"Obviously…"<p>

"Silver, don't worry." Jim said. "She'll help us. Right?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, but you'll do it. Right?"

"Err, no. Not my thing really, no offence…"

"Remember the noose?"

"Oh fine… what other choice do I have anyway?"

Jim smiled. "Hey, appreciate it."

"We can catch Flint with her tied up too." Silver said keeping a safe distance.

"It's not only that."

"What else?"

"You probably think you can travel only trough space with the map, right?" Scarlet asked Silver.

"Aye. Isn't it that all?"

"No. you can also travel trough time and dimensions. Pretty cool huh? That's how we brought Flint back."

"Bloody hell! I didn't even believe this is possible… I heard stuff but- Are we sure she's telling the truth?"

"Why the hell would I be lying? I have better things to do."

Silver was just as confused as Jim was. But obviously… why would Scarlet lie about these kinds of things. She's more on their side than on Flint's side right now. But otherwise, she didn't seem like she would give a damn about either of the sides. She was more for herself.

"Do you know where Flint is now?" Jim asked realizing how dumb question that was.

"Excuse me, was I there? No. You kept me locked. That tells a lot." Scarlet said.

"I thought he had some plans…"

"Maybe. But I don't know. Do I look psychic to you?"

"Why are you so sarcastic all the time?"

"Sarcasm is my official language."

"Good then… nice to know in which language we can communicate."

"How well do you know Flint Scarlet?" Silver asked.

"Quite well. He was training me after the Savages. I never believed that I'll actually meet the legend I used to listen about when I was little. I was the happiest person when I finally saw him in real life. Every kid's dream, probably."

"I really envy you," Jim said. "Everyone tried to tell me he's dead or he was never real. It would really be great to see the legend in real life. Even if he's an ass."

"Depends to who. He's maybe an asshole to you guys but we see a solution in him."

It was hard to understand her. She was thinking the right things but going to the wrong direction. She wasn't this. Savages changed her from a fragile little girl into an empty shell with no attitude, feelings and manors. If they could change her thinking she would probably be a totally different person.

So they had the truth. Savages were enough crazy to bring Flint back. All these dimensions and stuff were driving Jim crazy. He existed somewhere else? Damn that was hard to imagine.

"Silver," Jim said. "I think we should tell others about this."

"I dunno lad. Coop is the problem."

"Amelia will keep the map. He won't be able to take it."

"It's not in her possession. Right now it's in one's possession."

"It's Flint's possession my friends." Scarlet said.

"He's not here lass." Silver said. He turned back to Jim. "All right. We'll tell them."

"Ph! Great! I told you to not!"

"We certainly won't be listening to you, pirate. Come on Jimbo."

Jim followed Silver out. He took out the map from his pocket looking at it.

"What about me?" Scarlet asked standing on the bottom of the stairs.

"You stay here." Silver said.

"No way! I'm coming with you."

"Only with your hands cuffed."

"Fine…"

Jim carefully cuffed her hands and followed her up to the deck in the captain's cabin where Amelia, Doppler and Cooper were. They walked in without knocking.

"Captain," Jim said holding the map in his hand. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the golden sphere in Jim's hands.

"Where did you…" Amelia said.

"Get that?" Cooper finished the sentence staring at the map.

"I had it all the time by now." Silver said.

"What is she doing here?" Amelia ruined the perfect moment pointing on Scarlet.

"She knows a lot about the map. She can help us." Jim said.

"I don't want her know anything about the plans or the map."  
>"Oh please captain…" Scarlet rolled her eyes. "It's not really in my interest to take the map, kill everyone on this ship and take over the universe."<p>

"Are you trying to say you're here to help us?"  
>"If you're ready to stick on the deal we have."<p>

"As I said at the beginning I will. I promise."

"Good. Then this won't be needed." She said and stuck out her hands to take the cuffs off.

"I don't think this is smart." Coop pushed himself trough. "I think we'll all feel safer if she stays like this all the way. We don't know if we can trust her yet."

Scarlet gave him an angry look. She definitely hated this guy. Who wouldn't?

"So," he said turning to Scarlet. "What can you tell us about the map?"

Scarlet was looking at him with no expressions. It was obvious she won't say anything.

"Any time now."

Scarlet was still just standing there looking at him emotionless. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Mr. Cooper?" she finally said.

"No miss, I think you're a brilliant young lady. Now go ahead. Tell me. What's about the map we should know?"

"I think you didn't get my question."

Cooper blinked with his eyes few times. She was confusing him. "I believe I didn't."

"It's crazy how stupid you are. Let me explain to you; I'm not telling you anything. These cuffs are too tight."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Set her free…" he said. Ben took the cuffs of her hands. Scarlet rubbed her wrists and looked up.

"So, as I tried to explain it before to Silver and Jimmy, the map doesn't take you only to different places in the space. You can travel trough dimensions and time."

Everybody gasped. It sounded impossible.

"Because Jimmy here found the map few years ago and took the treasure from Treasure planet we decided to help Flint to fulfill the destiny he promised he will: to keep the treasure or revenge to one who took it."

Jim saw Amelia's expression changed when Scarlet mentioned the word 'revenge'.

"So without the map we, Savages I mean, had to travel back to time and bring Flint back, kill all his dimensional brothers and explain him the situation. He was mad. He wants you guys. He'll find you. He'll find the map. Bad news for the universe I think."

The whole group was speechless with their eyes twiching.

"What now?" Ben asked.

"This sphere…" Doppler said taking the map out of Jim's hands looking at it. "This map… it's an amazing thing! Traveling trough space, time and dimensions! Unbelievable! We never knew that. We could use it for science and, and…"

"Doc…" Jim said. "We're in the middle of something right now way more important than this science crap."

"Oh… Flint's revenge to us. Yes, yes, of course. Here you go."

When Doppler passed the map to Jim, Scarlet parried it.

"Scarlet what are you doing?" Jim asked scared for the map. "Don't even think-"

"Shut up Jimmy." She cut him out looking at the sphere.

"Are you trying to open it?"  
>"No. Something much better." She said and let the sphere down but instead of falling it stayed floating in the air and spinning faster every spin. Green light started rushing out. Everyone was looking at it in great expectation. Then the sphere suddenly stopped spinning, green rays of light vanished in and the map fell on the ground. Scarlet's expression didn't really change.<p>

"Hmm…" she said. "That's a fail."

"What was that?" Doppler asked.

"I tried to open a portal." She said a bit confused because it didn't worked. "Something's not right."

"You know how to work with the sphere?" Cooper asked.

"No. I have no idea what I'm doing right now. That was a total coincidence."

Cooper rolled his eyes on her sarcastic answer. "I see…" he said.

"If you don't want sarcastic answers don't ask stupid questions! Gosh! Of course I know how to deal with the map!"

"Yes… I realized that by now."

"Unfortunately," she said and threw the map to Jim. "It's not working right now. That means we're stuck and Flint can get us any time he wants."  
>"Is he here?" Amelia asked.<p>

"Does it seem like I know?"

At that moment the ship shook. They all went quiet and looked around. "What was that?" Doppler asked.

"I think we just found out where Flint is." Scarlet said. Amelia's eyes widened.

"Abandon ship!" she said.

"No use captain." Scarlet said completely relaxed. "They're already here."

"Will they fight?" Ben asked frightened.

"No. They would already shot trough you. I don't know what he's planning."

"Duke, Wade, tie her up. Make sure she'll stay inside and quiet. Captain, Hawkins. Come with me." Cooper said. "Make sure your weapons are loaded."

As he ordered, Duke and Wade grabbed Scarlet again and dragged her out captain's quarters downstairs to the engine room. Jim and Amelia followed Cooper out hoping he's not leading them to death. When they came out Jim's breath stood for a while. There they were. Two pirates on head with captain Flint staring at him with a mean grin. Jim almost froze but Amelia pushed him on keeping her blood cool.

"Hello, friends." He said with a somber croaky voice.

"We are not your friends." Amelia rushed with an angry face.

"Brave one we have here, aye? Well not for long."

"What do you want, Flint?" Cooper asked. He was also amazed when he actually saw him.

"You know damn well what I want. You have something mine. Actually, two things."

"Ah, excuse me. What exactly? I don't remember taking anything from you captain."

They should call backup now. But how?

Scarlet was sitting on the chair staring at Wade while Duke was listening to the conversation somewhere. He was getting nervous.

"They'll come for me." She said. "They will. And when they do… bye, bye!"

"Y-y-you're just telling me to scare me. You're n-not making it."

"I bet the differ."

"W-what?"

"D-did I s-s-stutter?" she imitated his nervous stuttering just to nag him. She then laughed. "You should've seen your face!" she said laughing. Wade hesitatingly started laughing with her. "What are you laughing at?"

He quickly went quiet. "Duke!" he said and walked to him. "That girl is creeping me out."

"Shut up! I can't hear anything!" Duke said trying t hear anything but there was only dingle mumbling. Then he rolled his eyes. "What is so creepy about her? Seriously?"

He walked to Scarlet and checked her out. "I mean seriously."

He said and looked directly in her face. Scarlet made a grimace. "I don't know what your problem is but I'm sure it's hard to pronounce." She said.

"She's just a cynic little bitch."

Scarlet kicked him in his groin. Duke yelled and kneeled down. "Holly shit why did you do that?"

"Because you're an idiot, because you called me a bitch and because I don't have better things to do. Besides, you deserved it."

Flnit smiled at Coopers words. "You know very well what I'm talking about. Besides, my possession you have it's not hard to overlook. Let me describe them to you: the first is a sphere." He looked at Jim. "Gold. Pretty shiny. The other is a pretty young lady with hazel eyes, pretty skinny, maybe a bit younger that this scum here."

"I admit for the first. We have it. But it's not yours."

Flint pulled out his sword. "Is it so?"

Cooper gulped and took a step back. "We don't have the girl."

"They were both stolen from me by this boy here!" he yelled and pointed his blade to Jim. "Tell me," he walked closer. "Where is she? Where did you hide her? What exactly you did with her? Why do you have her?"

"I-I-I didn't kidnap her I swear!" Jim said scared for his life.

"FLINT!" Scarlet yelled from under deck. "I'm down here! Get me out from here!"

Duke tried to shut her down even if there was no way to hear her out there.

"Mark my words," Flint said putting away his sword. "This means one thing and one thing only: war."

When he said that Amelia winced. Everybody knew what that meant.

"You can't do that!" she yelled on him.

"Watch me." He said turned around and left the ship. They left with a great speed. Amelia rubbed her eyes.

"This is not good…"  
>"I believe so." Cooper said. "Let's go back in. I have a plan about this."<p>

"No plan will save us out from this! Did you hear him? He wants war! We're in war with captain Flint. Again!"

Scarlet was desperate and surprised at once. "It can't be…" she said. "They left without me. They left without me! No! Flint! Get back here!"

"Quiet her down." Amelia said.

Scarlet turned to Duke. "Dave!"  
>"It's Duke."<br>"Duke! Wait… what kind of a gay name is that? Never mind… untie me. Now."

"Do it Duke." Cooper said. Duke untied her and then Scarlet rushed out to the deck looking around to see the ship. But it was gone.

"No way! No freaking' way! He left without me!" she yelled with a mixture of despair and anger. Jim walked to her.

"Scarlet. Calm down. You said you'll help us. Remember?"

"What did he said Jim? Tell me."

"He said… he said he wants war."

Scarlet's eyes widened. "War? With Flint?"

Suddenly she broke into laughter. "You've got to be kidding me! Oh, his just made my day…"

"This is no laughing matter. You said you're gonna help us. Now you will." He said and pulled her hand back in the cabin. Amelia leaned on the cupboard rubbing her forehead.

"War…" she said again. "Cooper, how many men does Universal Intelligence have?"  
>"Around five dozen. I'm afraid it's not enough." He said.<p>

"We'll have to involve the Royal Interstellar Army. We're going to Watercropolis. We'll try to send a letter to Dahl. We have to gather as much ships as we can."


	7. Solar Edge

Chapter 7: Solar Edge

After some time they arrived to Watercropolis they could just wait for Dahl to approve the backup. Meanwhile they were waiting on _Solar Thunder_.

"We don't know when he'll attack, we don't know where he'll attack. We don't know anything." Cooper said rubbing his eyes. Doppler, Amelia and Cooper were at the table, Silver was leaning on the cupboard, Scarlet was sitting on the window shelf playing with the sextant. Jim was looking at here from the other side of the room. Suddenly she dropped the sextant and rolled her eyes.

"Solar Edge." She said. Everyone gaze her.

"Solar Edge?" Cooper asked.

"Did I stutter?"

"Do you have to be so sarcastic?"

"Sarcasm is my official language."

"What about that place?" Amelia asked.

"He's often around there. I dunno. Looks like a good hiding spot to me."

"Where's Solar Edge?" Jim asked.

"Right next to look on a map and shut up."

"It's on the edge of the galaxy. Somewhere near Treasure planet. It's like a meteor belt from planets that fell apart. They're floating around like islands." Doppler explained to him because there was no way Scarlet will explain him on a normal way.

"He's gonna be there? Well let's go then!" Jim said. Scarlet grinned. "What?"

"You don't have any idea how dangerous and unpredictable that place is. Especially when Flint is there. And you still want to go there. Enjoy your death!"

"You said you'll help us. This isn't much of a helping."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "I'm not that much of a helper if you haven't noticed yet…" She said almost ashamed.

"You can start by telling how much men Flint has." Amelia said.

"Nobody knows exactly. But I think there are a lot of them. Maybe a dozen of boats, maybe more. I always stick around only with Savages. Well, used to."

"What weapons does he have?"

"Guns, swords, cannons, everything. You're dead if you try to get in a fight with them."

Amelia sighed and rubbed her eyes. "This is not going to work."

"We'll go to the Solar Edge. With or without backup. "Cooper said.

"You have balls…" Scarlet said.

"If he's there I'll find him." he stood up. "We're leaving as soon as possible." He left out to the deck. Everyone remained quiet.

"Well," Scarlet said. "If you don't mind I'll go to take a nap. Where's the bed? I haven't seen one for a while."

"Jimbo," Silver said. "Go and show the young lady where the sleeping quarters are."

Did he know he likes her? Jim opened the door for her and walked down below the deck to the nets. Scarlet's eyes popped out when she saw the nets.

"Nets?" She said surprised. "Are you kidding me? I'm a guest here and I get to sleep in the nets? I deserve better than this."

"There's-there's no more room in the rooms. Sorry."

"I bet you have a bed."

"I-I do."

"Fair trade."

"What? Wait. Captain said you need to stay here."

"Captain who? I don't care about her rules. Neither Cooper's."

"You'll end up in troubles."  
>"Go to hell." She said and walked up the stairs back to the deck. Jim rushed after her.<p>

"Wait! Where are you going?"  
>"To Neverland. Where does it seem I'm going?"<p>

"You can sleep in my room."

"No thanks. I'll pass…" She then stopped and looked back. "Really?"

"You have all my hospitality no matter your sarcasm, arrogance and cynic behavior."

Scarlet smiled. "Good on you Mr. Hawkins. Now that you can deal with all those flaws you can meet my temper and attitude."

"Wha…?"

"I'm just kidding you Jimmy! Let's move outta here."

Jim took her to the other side of the ship where the fancy rooms for Cooper, Amelia and company were. Jim actually ended in a single bed room with a nice view. It was a big fancy ship. A bit too big and fancy for a mission or whatever they were heading to.

"Now that's more like it. thanks for the hospitality." She said and sat on the bed. Jim wasn't leaving. She looked up. "Why are you still here?"

"Um… that's my bed."  
>"Umm… go something more comfortable. Like a coma or something."<p>

"The bed is not that small…. I mean…"

Scarlet looked at him with a puzzled surprised look. "Excuse me… What are you trying to say?"  
>"Oh! Hell no! I didn't mean that. I swear I didn't mean for you and me to be in a… NO! I'm not that kind of… just… I didn't mean that." he tried hard to explain.<p>

"Ok then. I never said I would mind that but if you insist… There's a very nice chair over there."

Jim sighed and rubbed his eyes. She was exhausting him with all the sarcasm. She was almost evil. He hoped she'll soon run out of ideas but that wasn't really about to happen.

"Ok…" she said, stood up and threw of the belt with all her weapons on the floor. "If you promise to keep yourself on your half of the bed with your back turned so you won't see anything you shouldn't."

That confused him a bit but he was more than ok with that. He liked that girl more and more. Then she took off the leather jacket and the goggles so she was only in the corset/shirt black thing and shorts with martens.

"W-what are you doing?" Jim asked confused.

"I know this kind of ships have a possibility of showers. I see the bathroom there and I take the shower every time I have the chance. You never know when's next to settle down."

"O-of course."

He knew Amelia told him to keep her away from their quarters but what harm can she do? They were actually becoming friends. Jim knew she'll be gone for a while so he looked at her shark pin shaped blade. When he looked closer he saw blood stains on the handle. He quickly put it back in the leather blade jacket. The other dagger was wide the handle and narrow as a needle on the top. It seemed deadly. In the pocket that was attached on the belt she had a necklace with Flint's skull on it and some other jewelry she probably stole from someone. Suddenly he felt bad for digging trough her personal stuff but he couldn't help himself but to notice a piece of paper that fell out the pocket when he put all the things back. He kneeled down and opened it. It was a half burned picture of two people, obviously a couple. But their faces weren't visible. The clothes were telling him they were some royalty. Were they Scar's parents? She was royalty? It seemed almost impossible. But it just might happen _Savages_ killed them, took all their things but let Scarlet live taking her as one of them.

"I'm not sure who they are." He heard a voice behind him. Scarlet was out. "Terrance, one of the Savages, told me they are my old folks."

"Do you believe him?"

"I hope not. They seem to die in fire."

"Do you remember anything from that day?"  
>"No." She said and put on the jacket. Jim was surprised she didn't break out on him when he was digging trough her things. "Maybe I don't want to remember. But I was just a kid."<p>

She liked this kind of Scar. Calm and a great person to talk with. There was no sarcasm there.

"My father left me when I was 9."

"What about your mom?"

"She took good care of me. But she never spoke about him after that."

Suddenly the ship shook like it rapidly moved. "Are we moving?"

"Seems like that."

"I should go up and check out what's going on." He said and went up to the deck and saw Cooper at the wheel with another alien. "Cooper! What's going on?"

"They saw a ship similar to _Savages' _near Solar Edge. We're going there."

"Do we already have backup?"

"On their way."

"Is smart to go away without them? And Amelia's permission?"

"Did you already forget I'm in charge here?"

Jim rolled his eyes. He walked back down but he was stopped by Silver. He seemed pretty confused and worried.

"Jimbo! Where's the girl?"

"In my room…"

"What is she doing there by thunder?"

"I dunno. Resting by now probably."  
>"Didn't you hear Amelia? She's strictly forbidden in the sleeping quarters."<p>

"She'll do no harm. I'll keep her bored." He said and returned to the room where on his surprise Scarlet was still there.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked confused.

Jim was in a dilemma to tell her or not. He still wasn't sure on his side she was. "We're just moving on, nothing much."  
>"We're going to Solar Edge, right?"<br>"How… How did you know?"

"Where else we would be going?"

Later there was the problem when they both became tired. Scarlet took over almost the whole bed and what was even better, Jim found her already asleep. Only in her improvised bra from a bandage and in pants. That was awkward. In the end he actually sat on the chair and crashed out. The next thing he knew was a loud crack coming from the deck. Jim rapidly lifter his head up and looked around. There was no time to ask what happened. He rushed up the stairs to the deck. He looked around but saw nothing.

"Jim! Look out!" Silver yelled. Jim looked up and quickly moved away from the falling mast. It collapsed only inches from him.

"What happened?" Jim asked shocked and breathy.

"Something was shooting on us."  
>"Where are we."<br>"Near. Very near."

Jim looked over the deck and saw pieces of crushed planets in front them floating like islands. In the distance he could see a huge piece of planet with a giant crack where the shutted down core was visible. It was covered with some weird petrified plants. The ship slowed down and stopped completely. After some moments of thinking he couldn't remember to see Scarlet in the room.

"Duke," Cooper said. "Report."

"Report what?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "About what happened."  
>"I dunno."<p>

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I wasn't here."

"Then who was?"

"Wade. Or Wallace. I dunno."

Very qualified men… very.

"Wallace! Wade! Get over here."

They both ran towards Cooper. "Which one of you two was on the guard?"

Wallace lifted his hand.

"Can you tell me what you were doing?"  
>"Apparently I wasn't here when this happened. "He pointed on the mast that was lying over the cracked deck.<p>

"Why can't anyone from you do anything right?"

"It's Wade's fault boss! I told him to take over when I went to take a piss."

Cooper rolled his eyes and smacked his face. Amelia was shaking her head.

"Isn't it obvious what happened?" Scarlet then said coming from nowhere. "Flint and his fellows were here."

Everyone gaze the mast and back to her.

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked.

"Cooper, this was all clear without your brainstorming. We're at the Solar Edge. You brought us here. It's your responsibility. And your fault." Amelia said. She probably enjoyed watching him guilty. Duke then turned to Scarlet.

"You…" he said and walked to her pushing her towards the fence of the ship. "You brought him here! He's following you! It's a trap!"

"Slow down! Let me remind you that you brought me here. I'm trying my best to help you so I don't end up hanging. Why the hell would I bring him here?"

"Because you're a pirate!"

"That's a good reason…"

"We should throw her over of this ship. Or tie her up down in the engine room till the end of the journey."

"No." Amelia said. "That was not the deal we had. She's helping us. Until she makes no major troubles she stays here."

Then something hit their ship again. It shook so everyone almost fell on the ground.

"What was that?" Ben asked confused grabbing one of the remaining masts. The ship shook again. Scarlet ran to the fence and looked down and saw a hole in the trunk.

"I think we look like a target." She said. "Turn around the ship! Do something if you want this ship to be in one piece!"

The surrounding wasn't the best terrene to fly. Rocks were everywhere.

"We'll have to hide somewhere." Amelia said pushing the alien away from the wheel taking over. "Hawkins!"

"Captain." He said from the deck.

"Go down and take one of the longboats. Fly as fast as you can towards Montressor Space Port. Find Dahl. Go! We need backup."

"I can't go by myself."

"Hawkins there's no time. Go."

he looked at Scarlet and grabbed her hand pulling her behind him towards the launch pad.

"Hawkins! She stays here!" Amelia tried to stop him but they were already away.

"Jimmy! What the hell are you doing! Let me go!" Scarlet said fighting back.

"We need to find the ships of RIA. Please Scar. Come with me."

"Fine… better than to be stuck on this ship with Cooper and his pathetic trinity."

Then they heard metal hitting at metal from upstairs. It was Ben and Morph flying after him. "Jimmy! Wait! I'm not leaving you alone!"

"Oh no… not him." Scarlet moaned.

"Just move Ben! Come on." Jim said. They ran to the launch pad where three longboats were. They jumped into the smallest one and opened the launch pad. Jim started the engine and flew away from _Solar Thunder_.

"Are you sure this boat will last long enough?" Ben asked holding himself.

"It will have to."

But then something they didn't expect happened. Jim saw the sail was ripped and the engine was smoking.

"Get down!" he yelled and covered Scarlet and his head. The engine exploded and stopped working. "No… No!"

The boat started falling down towards a piece of planet with petrified plants. Jim tried to do anything with the engine to start again but there was no use. They were getting closer and closer until the boat hit the ground several times until it stopped. There was a moment of silence. Ben and Jim lifted the boat up and climbed out with Scarlet and Morph.

"Great." Ben said. "Great! We're stuck here! What happened?" he panicked.

"Looks like we picked a boat with a screwed up engine. Nothing weird if you look at the mess." Scarlet said.

"What now?" Jim asked. Nobody said anything. "Fine… Let's look around."

"You and which army?"

"I suppose its better we stick together."  
>"No worries. I can take care of myself. Maybe I'm better without you guys. I have a feeling you bring troubles. And I'm in enough troubles already."<p>

"That hurts, ok?" Ben said offended. Scarlet said anything. She walked to the ship and started looking trough it.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Getting away from here."

"Not with this."  
>She rolled her eyes and turned around. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma or something!"<p>

"I'm ju-"

"My intelligence is not on such a low level as yours is if that's what you're thinking."  
>"Oh so you're saying we're stupid?"<p>

"It's not your fault."

Jim rubbed his eyes. Ben just walked a bit away to look around. "I thought we stopped with this sarcasm."  
>"Sorry. Not gonna happen."<p>

They were on their own no so he could have a talk with her. He sat down on the bench in the boat. "There's something bothering you. I can tell by your cynic behavior."

Scarlet just gave him a quick cold look and continued looking for useful things in the boat but there was nothing smart. She jumped out, followed by Jim. "Come on. Tell me. It won't do any harm."

"What is your problem? You want to act some kind of a shrink or something to get to know me better. If we share a room doesn't mean we're friends. Besides, opening myself to others proofed as a failure. So no thanks. Let's keep the distance."

"Then just stop being sarcastic and arrogant. I can't stand it."

"Cover your ears."

"It won't help."  
>"Kill yourself."<br>"You see? That's the thing that's so annoying."

"Ok fine. I'm a mean, cynic, sarcastic screw up because I have no point, luck or potential in life. I don't have any future, I don't know my parents and now that you're planning to kill Flint and his company you really took everything I got. Think a bit Jimmy, how would you feel?"  
>"First tell me how you feel now that you told me this."<p>

This surprised Scarlet. She thought a bit. "It actually… it actually helps."

"You see? That's called a talk. It helps you open yourself and bring out the sorrow. Not that hard."

"But…" she started with a nicer calmer voice than before. "Why are you doing this? Most of people wouldn't."

"It's not that everyone is an asshole."

Scarlet smiled. "True."

Then came the awkward silence. "Umm… we should probably find your iron maiden friend and the blob." She then broke the silence.

"Hey, don't worry abut them. They probably didn't go very far." He then looked up in the sky to see if he can spot _Solar Thunder_. "I hope they made it."

Scarlet sighed. "Look… I'm sorry for this. It shouldn't happen like this. But its part your fault you took me with you. Flint will search every corner of the universe to find me. And the map."

Jim took out the map and looked at it. "So many troubles for this little thing." He then sat down leaning his head on his hands. "We'll never make it to the backup in time."

"Will you stop with this?" she rapidly stood up. "I can't help but to feel guilty about it. But Jim, Savages weren't my choice. There was no other way. They took me, I had nothing to do with this."

"I'm not blaming you for this. It's just that… you're right, it was part my fault to take you with me. But you are very important now. But there are some good things you have to admit happened because of this for example: I saved you from the noose."

"That's only one good thing. What's the other?"

"Well… I met an interesting person."

Scarlet smirked and blushed a bit. "I must say I met an interesting person myself."

That surprised Jim. He never expected that. He smiled back and also blushed a bit. Maybe she also liked him but she didn't want to admit. After some time they heard metal again and Ben stumbled over the petrified plants and collapsed in front Jim.

"I think we found your iron maiden friend." Scarlet said. Ben stood up and gave Scarlet a snobbish gaze.

"Jimmy, there's nothing around here. We're stuck on a piece of floating rock!" he said like they were doomed. Well… it all seemed so. "I don't wanna die like this. Not here. Not with her!"

"Ben," Jim said and picked him up. "Don't worry, there's always a solution for everything. The boat is not in such a bad condition."

"No… Just that the sails are ripped and the engine exploded."

"Wow, he cot the sarcasm flu from me. I like that." Scarlet said.

"That was so unnecessary…" Jim said.

"I know. But hey the boat actually isn't in such a bad condition. We can fix it. I mean, I can. I dunno about you guys."

"You're not the only smart ass here." Ben and Jim said in one voice.

"Stop bragging and look around for anything useful. I doubt we're the first ones who crashed here." She said and walked trough the plants. They were high and looking like a mixture between bamboo and wrappers. Jim wanted to follow her but Ben already started talking.

"She'll run away. I'm sure she will." He said.

"Maybe I should go after her."  
>"NO!" he said and pulled him back. "Leave her! Please! She's a nightmare! Look, Jimmy, there are plenty of other fish in the sea. You'll get one, she's not perfect."<br>"What are you talking about?" he said nervously.

Ben smiled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I noticed it as soon as you found her. You like her."

"I-I don't."

Morph laughed and changed into a beating hart. Jim flipped him away. "Seriously, I don't."

"Oh come on Jimmy. It happens to anyone. It happened to me. Did I ever dance with someone called Lupe!"

"Ben! Pssst! We don't know if we're alone here."

Scarlet was wondering trough the tick layers of plants. There were no wrecks around as she expected.

"Hello Scar." A dreary voice said. Scarlet pulled her blade out and pointed it to a neck of a very familiar face. She was surprised when she saw him.

"Mitch?" he was one of the _Savages_. He was 20-something, with dark brown almost black messy hair.

"Good to see you too."

"You came for me." Scarlet put away her blade.

Mitch smirked. That surprised her. "Not exactly."

"Does Flint know you're here?"

"He sent someone to see if you're ok. I was always taking care of you. I was worried."  
>"That's all? You'll leave me here? Take me back Mitch. Please."<p>

"No."

Scarlet pulled out her blade and placed it on his neck. But instead of threaten him she urged. "Please. Why did you come if you'll leave me here?"

"If you'll put away this blade I'll tell you."  
>"Sorry…"<p>

"Flint has a plan. When we attack you'll step on our side. Kill Cooper. Will you be able to do it?"

"How strong do you have to be to pull the trigger?"

"Good. After that the captain and the boy. You'll take the map and then we'll pick you up and run away. We can't risk to be hanged."

"Captain promised me they'll excuse me from my sentence. And… I can't kill them."  
>"You mean you can't kill the boy."<br>Scarlet's eyes widened.

"That's… that's not true."  
>"You'll replace me with him, right?"<p>

"You? When did I ever…? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I took you from streets of Trinity planets when they burned that house down, I took care of you, I was guarding you from everything that happened. I think you owe me."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Maybe its better you stay. I shouldn't come."

"No. You need to take me back. Mitch! Tell Flint to take me back! Mitch!"

He wasn't listening to her anymore. He jumped in his longboat and flew of. Scarlet followed the ship leaving in the starry sky. "You can't leave me…" she whispered to herself again.

…

Reviews please! Let me know what you think


	8. Battle

_**Spirit Marcher**_: Thanks for the review and compliment! Appreciate it. You're right about that chapter, I should've written it before but I hat to many ideas and I hat to write them before I forgot everything. I'll try to write something about them

Chapter 8: Battle

Flint was sitting in his chamber. He was thinking what to do; to save Scarlet or take the map.

"Mitchell." He called him. Lambert walked to him. "What did she said?"

He took a deep breath in and out. "I believe she's ready to do what you said captain."

Flint nod. "Is that so?"

"Yes, captain."

"What about the map? Where is it?"  
>"I don't know. Probably back on the ship. They tried to go for backup but their longboat crashed on one of the remains of Quorrus planet."<p>

"Backup?" Flint asked and laughed. "What kind of backup? From the Royal Army? Are they joking me? Do they know how many of us are out there?"

Mitch smiled. "I believe not."

…

Because there was no use to fix the boat now and because it was already too dark and cold, Jim made a fire from few woods that weren't petrified yet. Ben and Morph were in the boat covered with the sail. He was too concerned about any danger around. s that wScarlet returned but she was quiet since then. Jim wondered what happened or was she just tired. Jim sat next to her.

"You seem different since you left." he said.

"Tell me about it…"

"What happened?"

Scarlet said nothing. She leaned her head on her knees looking away. Jim carefully sat a bit closer. She turned her head to him.

"They don't want me back." She finally said.

"Who?"

"Flint. _Savages_."

"How do you know?"

"One of them was here… he left."

"Isn't that good?"

"You still don't get it…"

"No I don't. They killed your parents, ruined your home and changed into a killing machine. And you still want to go back. Why? Because of them you could die. You're lucky enough we have Amelia that saved you from a certain death."

"I don't even know if those people on the picture are actually my parents. I don't know if they were killed by them. But when you live with someone for such a long time you get used to it. How would it be to you if someone you know for a lifetime tells you you can't come back home?"

"But… not those guys. I mean… it's like you would like to go back to hell when you're in heaven."

"You first have to ask where heaven is and where hell is." she said and lied down facing him her back. Jim looked down on her and back at the fire. The silence was broken when some weird crack came from the plants. Scarlet lifted her dead up.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"I dunno." Jim said and pulled out his gun. "Is there any chances _Savages_ are back?"

"No. Why would they come back? They don't know you have the map and there's no use to attack such a small group."

"Maybe they already took down _Solar Thunder_."

"Lambert didn't tell me anything before." She said and took out her blade. She took few careful slow steps from their hiding place under a rock closer to the petrified plants. After a moment of silence and giant alien on four feet, without face and giant mouth filled with razor sharp teeth jumped out pushing Scarlet on the ground under him.

"Scarlet!"

Scarlet took out her gun and shoot him though the stomach so the bullets flew out on the other side. She crawled away when the beast collapsed down dead.

"What was that?" Ben asked shocked when he crawled out the boat.

"It's a rock-climber. These places are filled with them." Scarlet said. "If there's one, there's more of them. We have to leave."

"Leave?" Jim asked her. "Leave where?"

"Anywhere! Besides, shouldn't we be looking for backup? Come on. We have to fix the engine before more of them come. He didn't managed to call the others."

"Scar, we can't fix it. We don't have any utilities to fix it."

"Wait." Ben said and walked to the boat. "I think these things have a box with first aid and extra pieces." He said and dig a bit trough it. He actually found it.

"Wow, that was nice…" Scarlet said. She took out something that looked like fuel and screwdrivers. Jim came to her and took the box out of her hands like he knows better. "Excuse me? What are you doing?"

"Um… fixing this? I think I know better than you."

"That's what you think"

She kicked in the engine so it opened. "Umm… I think you should take over now. I've never seen an engine like this."

Jim found some spare wires so he wired them together and added the fuel. "Why didn't we come up with this earlier?"

"Doesn't matter right now. They're coming."

"Get in."

Ben jumped in and fell down, followed by Scarlet, Morph and Jim. After few tries the engine started. They were able to fly off in the moment when the rock-climbers jumped out in dozens almost hitting the longboat.

"These things are horrible." Jim said.

"Maybe you won't like this but," Scarlet said hesitating. "These are Flint's pets."

Jim, Ben and Morph gaze at her. "WHAT?"

"I warned you you won't like it."

"He'll attack us with those?" Jim asked horrified.

"I'm afraid you haven't seen all."

"Hey," Ben said looking in the distance. "Is that RIA's ship?"

Those were RIA's ships. They were going towards them hoping they'll notice them and stop. Jim stood up and started waving to them. After some time when they were close enough on of the ships stopped and helped them up. But and unpleasant surprise awaited Scarlet. All the guns were pointed to her.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Uh…" Scarlet cracked a fake smile. "This is a misunderstanding. I'm on your side guys. Don't be hatin'! Uh… can I have a word with your captain?"

"What is the meaning of this?"  
>Jim turned to the vice and saw a very familiar figure. Dahl.<p>

"Mr. Dahl sir!" Scarlet said waving to him still with a dumb fake smile. "My man! We haven't seen you for a while. Can you tell your friends to take these guns of me? Please?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Cooper and Captain Amelia."  
>"She sent us to find you." Jim said. "We need you. Fast. We don't know what happened to the <em>Solar Thunder<em> but the _Savages_ were shooting on us. We hope they're ok."

"Where are they?"  
>"Deeper in the Solar Edge. We have to hurry up."<p>

"Ok. We're moving on then. Take these two men in my quarters and the prisoner under the deck. Make sure she doesn't run away."

"Wait! Mr. Dahl. She's with us."

"She's dangerous."  
>"She's helping us. She's not a prisoner. Let her go."<p>

"Uh… Fine then. Take them all to my quarters. I'll be right there."

One of the guards took all of them to a big room on the deck, for the captain of course. It was filled with expensive unnecessary ornaments and items.

"Thanks for saving my ass again Jimmy." Scarlet said to him.

"No problem."

Dahl entered after some time. He seemed a bit concerned and confused. "Right," he started. "We're heading deeper into Solar Edge. We hope the crew is still alive. Now, I need some explanation here. Why is she running around freely?"

Everyone looked at Scarlet. She turned around to see if they're looking into someone else even if she knew no one was there.

"M-me?"

"This is not how I expected."

"Sir," Jim started hesitating. "I don't think there's any reason to worry about her. She's definitely on our side now. She's helping us. For real."

Dahl looked at Scarlet. She gave him a fierce look like she's about to pull out her blade and cut his lungs out. Then someone rushed into the room. "Sir," he said. "I think we found _Solar Thunder._"

They all rushed out on the deck looking towards a ship on one of the remaining of the planet that had only few holes in the hull. Amazingly it was ok. They just hoped everyone was still on the ship. _Stardust_, the ship Jim, Scarlet, Ben and Morph were, stopped closer to the floating piece of rock where _Solar Thunder_ stranded. Scarlet was first to jump down without any help of the bridge they placed down so they could walk off the ship. She gave them a sign to stop.

"What's going on?" Jim whispered.

"You never know if they're here. Maybe they hijacked the ship. It could be a trap."

Jim gave others a sign to stop. Scarlet took out her blade and knife and stepped few steps closer. After few looks around she jumped on the ship and grabbed someone that was in front her placing her blade on his neck.

"Duke?" she asked.

"I knew you want to kill us! Just that Cooper and Amelia are too blind to see it."  
>Scarlet placed the blade and knife away. "No. I'm not here to kill you. Where's the captain?"<p>

"Inside. They're all scared for their lives. Who wouldn't?"

"RIA is here. We found them."  
>"What took you so long?"<p>

"Our longboat had a broken engine. We crashed into one of the rocks. Call others out. Tell them we have backup."

Scarlet jumped down and waved to others. "It's all clear! Come."

When she looked better she saw only two ships. She walked to Dahl. "Excuse me? What's this?"  
>"What's what?" Dahl asked confused.<p>

"Is that all that Royal Interstellar Army can afford?"

"I heard you need backup. But I can't take more than two ships if I don't have a substantial reason."

"Flint is not an enough substantial reason for you? You're the head of RIA! Why can't you do something? For crying out loud! You don't know who you're dealing with Dahl."

"There are other people that give me orders kid. I have no power here. Now I'd like to speak with the captain and Mr. Cooper." He said and went up the bridge Duke and Wade placed for them to walk up on the deck.

"Are you coming?" Jim asked Scarlet that was standing there staring at the ships.

"The war has just begun, but you already lost."

"What do you mean?"

"Two ships are not enough."

Dahl walked into captain's room where Cooper, Doppler, Silver and Amelia were.

"Oh thank heavens you're here." Amelia said and stood up.

"I came as soon as I heard you need us. I heard you had a close encounter with Flint himself. What does he want other than the map?"

Cooper stood up. "He wants the girl back."

"Why don't you let her go? She only causes troubles."

"Because she's helping us, Mr. Dahl. Without her we would never know what we know now." Amelia jumped in.

"All right then. What else?"  
>"He wants war." Cooper finished. Dahl took a deep breath.<p>

"Are you sure? This is a big deal here."  
>"Why we wouldn't be sure about it?"<p>

"I think we're out numbers."

"What?" Amelia asked. "What do you mean out numbers? We have a crew, you have a giant crew. We'll make it. How many ships?"

"Two. Only few dozens of men."

"That just might be enough. Flint doesn't have that many men. And we have Scarlet to help us." Doppler said.

"Listen to yourself!" Scarlet yelled. She seemed annoyed. She walked to Amelia and looked her directly in the eyes. "Do you have any, ANY, idea what you just got yourself into?"

"Don't talk to us. You're in this with us." Cooper said.

"Shut up!" she yelled to him and turned back to Amelia. "We need ships. Dozens of them. Flint has more than a little group of crazy weirdoes. He controls much more that that. Let me remind you Savages aren't the only pirates in the universe. He controls everyone. And there's more. He'll attack with everything. Including rock-climbers."

"R-rock-climbers?" Doppler asked. "Oh my… those are the fiercest creatures around here. We're… we're… we're not going to make this."

"Good point there doc. Try to explain this to this asshole here." She pointed on Dahl. "I suggest you to retreat."

"No. There's no way we'll move back now." Cooper said.

"You have two freaking ships with 30 men! It's like a match going against the sun. The outcome here is clear. You won't make it."

Dahl, Amelia and Cooper looked at each other in doubt. "We need more force." Amelia said.

"We have to strike now." Cooper said.

"He's right. I think we've got company." Silver said. They all rushed to the window and saw the ship landing next to _Stardust_ and _Nebula_. RIA's men rushed in all sides shooting towards the pirates that were shooting back. Few of them fell down, but RIA lost more of them.

"Let's go!" Scarlet said and rushed out but Wallace and Duke grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wallace asked.

"You stay here." Cooper said and pulled out his gun. "Others come with me and do your best."

"Coop, what are ye doing?" Silver asked. "She knows them."

Cooper looked at him and then on Scarlet. "Oh fine! She's coming with us." He opened the door and pushed her out. "You go first."

Scarlet hesitated but then she rushed out jumping off the deck.

"Scar!" Jim yelled and wanted to rush after her but Silver stopped him.

"Don't go there lad!"

Scarlet took out her gun for just in case. None of the pirates attacked her but she was shooting on them. Her goal was to reach Flint and tell him to stop. After some time Jim ran out after others to find her. There was no sign of Scarlet and the battlefield was a massacre. Suddenly a bullet flew by his ear almost hitting him. He kneeled down and shot back, but missed. Then he saw scarlet at _Savages'_ ship. She sneaked closer to the entrance for under deck but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw Mitch.

"The captain is still alive Scar! What the hell are you doing?"

"I can't… there was no time. I was too exposed. Mitch, you have to let me go. I need to find Flint."

"Flint doesn't want to speak with you until you do the job. Well, looks like that won't be necessary because we'll kill them before."

"Then let me talk to him."

"Go there and blow up the ship. There will be no way for them to leave."

"You forgot about the map."

Mitch made a grimace. "Are you protecting them?"  
>"No."<p>

"Then why didn't you killed them before and took the map?"

"There would be no use. I don't know where it is. I looked all over the ship. It's not there. And if they would be dead, I wouldn't be able to find the map. I'm just waiting for the right moment. You're ruining everything."

"Why are they here?"  
>"Looking for you, hoping to catch Flint and lock him up or something."<p>

"Flint is not here."  
>"The map is not here neither. Without them you won't be able to find it."<p>

Mitch thought a bit and then ran out to the battlefield. "Don't kill them! Back up!"

"Bye Mitch!" Scarlet said and jumped of the ship laughing. She ran around the battleground so she wouldn't be hit. But that was a mistake. A moment of victory was the right moment for one of the RIA's soldiers to shoot the wrong pirate. Jim saw him to point towards her.

"No!" he yelled and ran towards him pushing him on the ground. But he was targeting good. Scarlet stopped and looked down. She saw a blood stain getting bigger on her stomach. Blood was all over her jacket now. The stain was getting bigger. She stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Scarlet!" Jim called and rushed towards her. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Jim ran to her and turned her head up. Her eyes were wide opened. Her face was telling him she knew life was running out from her. Other pirates started leaving the battleground. Only few of RIA's survived. And one of them shot Scarlet.

"Scar. Look at me. Don't leave me now. Scarlet!"

Jim picked her up running towards _Solar Thunder _that was ready to leave_._ He looked at her face. She seemed like she was crying. Then her eyes narrowed and eventually closed.


	9. Facing death

Chapter 9: Facing death

Savages were quite far from the battleground. They lost only few men from their crew. But there were many more of them who will participate in the next battle if they don't get the map back. Mitch saw what happened. He decided to report to Flint.

"Captain." He said. Flint was on the ship all the time.

"Tell me." He said not interested.

"It's about Scarlet."

"What about her?"

"I think we lost her."

Flint looked at him a bit confused.

"She's dead, sir."

He stood up and walked to the window. "Mitch." He said. "This is a big thing. Are you sure?"

"I saw one of the RIA's men to shoot her. That boy tried to stop him but it was too late."

Flint sighed and then hit the window with his fist. "We lost her!" he yelled. "How are we planning to get the map back without her?"

"We should strike with full power."

"That won't solve anything." He said and walked to the other side of the room. "We need to choose a smart tactic."

"What's your point?"

"Parley?"

Mitch grinned. "You're kidding me."  
>"Do I look like a comedian to you?"<p>

"No it's just… we never parley. We strike and… that's pretty much all."

"Parley will be the first thing. If we don't get the map we strike."

"That's more like it."

"As it is for Scarlet…"

Mitch was a bit down because of it. Flint probably too. "I want her body. Send someone to bring her back. Dead or alive."

…

They were lucky. They were pretty damn lucky a _Light ray_ was close. Light rays are the fastest boats ever built. They're used for emergency transport like this one was. Scarlet was dying. Life and blood were rushing out from her. Doppler was checking her pulse.

"It's so weak I barely feel it." he said. "She may not make it."

Jim was holding his tears. Scarlet's eyes were opened for a crack. She was closer to death than life. Then next hospital was only few minutes away but this was a matter of seconds.

"Come here." Doppler said to Jim. "Hold this." he said. Jim pressed on the wound while Doppler went for another piece of cloth to cover the wound. The next thing he knew was Scarlet holding him.

"I won't let you die." He said.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly and took a deep breath. "I screwed up."

"No, no. You helped us a lot. You will help us a lot. When this is all over you'll be free. I'll show you my solar surf. You'll love solar surfing."

Scarlet smiled. "That's… that's not gonna happen."

"Don't give up on me Scarlet! Don't give up."

She was breathing deep. She was on the edge with her strength. When they arrived to the closest port Tremala, the boat let them in front the giant old building near the shore that was the hospital. Scarlet let go Jim's hand when they picked her up and took her in (the hospital was like one of those in medieval/early modern hospitals). The only thing they could do was to wait. Doppler was sitting next to Jim. He was leaning his head on his fists hoping for the best. Doppler sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Jim," he said. "Whatever happens-"

"Whatever! She can die!"

Doppler sighed. "I can see you got attached to her. But did you actually think anything would happen?"

Jim looked up on him.

"She's a pirate Jim. And you saw her behavior. She was obviously mean and she didn't leave anyone close."  
>"Don't talk about her like she's not here anymore."<p>

"You have to know that there's a chance she won't survive this. You've seen the wound. She lost a lot of blood."

After that the doctor came out. Jim and Doppler were both tense and on the edge to hear what happened. Doctor's face told them more or less everything they had to know.

…

Back on the Montressor's space port, Amelia, Dahl and Cooper were preparing for the worst case scenario.

"We lost many men. _Solar Thunder_ is ruined. We lost Scarlet that was our only connection to Flint. This is getting worse and worse. What are we going to do?" Amelia started.

"RIA is already gathering all the force we have. If Flint will attack a place that is populated we're ready to evacuate it." Dahl continued. "As it is for our source, Scarlet, I'm afraid we'll have to do it on our own."

"What if she's still alive?" Cooper asked.

"Much better then. But I don't see how she helped us until now."  
>"Sir," Amelia said. "She predicted every attack and knew how to react. She knows their tactic. Without her, we would probably be dead by now."<p>

"I got information they're doing the best they can in Termala's hospital. But they didn't said anything about her state."  
>"You're trying to say they're hiding her death to us?"<p>

"No."

"Maybe the doctors aren't those who're hiding." Silver suddenly walked in the hall. "Maybe are they."

Amelia looked at Dahl with a suspicious look. "Is that true?"

Dahl straightened up. "I can assure you these are all the information I got."

She wasn't really buying it. But right now this wasn't their biggest concern. Flint was probably gathering all of his force to strike on them. Hopefully they won't be out numbers. But the question was if RIA will agree with battling with Flint. The primary plan was only to catch Flint and bring him to justice. But since his army of pirates is stronger there's no way they're leaving without a battle. And all this just because of the map.

"Where's the map?" Dahl asked. Amelia's eyes widened. She looked at Cooper and then at Silver. It was obvious it wasn't there.

…

Jim rushed in the hall where beds were surrounded with white curtains. He was desperately looking for Scarlet. His eyes were filled with tears. But those were tears of joy and relief. He never expected she will survive this injury. All hope left him but now he was delighted to see her. He moved away the curtains at bed number 40 and saw Scarlet, a bit dazed, but awake and ok.

"Scar." He said and dashed to the bed. He kneeled down and took her hand. "You're ok."

"Wade and Duke will be very happy."

They both smiled. "Jim?"

"Yes?"

"Are you crying?"

"Oh…" Jim quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Are those because of me?"  
>"Yes. I'm so happy you're ok."<br>"Nobody was ever so happy because of me. What did I ever do for you?"  
>"You… appeared in my life. That was enough."<br>"Good to know." She grabbed her wound. She was in a lot of pain even if they gave her morphine. "Where's doc and Morph?"

"He's coming. Morphie is right here."

Morph flew out of Jim's pocket to Scarlet. "Hey blobby little bastard."

"Flint will strike with all force. We don't know what we're gonna do."

"Fight. You have nothing else do to. Unless he'd like to parley, which is not natural for him. Don't' worry. I'll be fine until then."

"I don't think so. You stay here."

"Jim! I'm telling you. I'll be fine. I'm already getting better. Besides, you can't do anything without me."

"You've been shot. I don't think you're that fine."

Doppler then rushed to them. "Oh thank heaven! She's fine. What did the doctor said?"

"The bullet missed all major organs but I lost quite a lot of blood. I'll be on my feet in few days."

"Good to hear that. I should report to Amelia about that. I'll leave you guys alone." He said and left. Jim looked at Scarlet holding her hand tighter.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"What's what?"  
>"This. Look on your face. Your feelings. Your concern about me."<p>

Jim felt a bit uncomfortable. To just telling her his feelings wouldn't be right. He doesn't know what to expect from her reaction. Will she take, or refuse it. Hopefully the first. But he wasn't ready to tell her. It wasn't the right time.

"You're a really good person after all Scarlet. It would be a shame for you to die. I… I was really worried for you."

She smiled. "It's nice to hear how these words actually sound. Nobody ever told me that."

Jim wanted to lean closer but he changed his mind. He just smiled. After some time Scarlet closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jim leaned his head on the bed and crashed out as well listening to her breathing. In what seemed as morning a shaking woke him up. He looked up and saw Doppler shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up Jim! Wake up!"

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Scarlet she was still sleeping. "What is it doc?"

"Trinity planets were attacked and destroyed by Flint."

"What?"

"Reports are telling that there's more men than we first saw on Flint's crew. Many more. It was a massacre. They deported only few survivors to this hospital. Others have been slaved. Jim, where is the map?"

"Oh… Oh no."

"Jim? Where is it?"

He reached to the pocket and pulled it out.  
>"It shouldn't be here." Doppler said pushing his hand down so nobody would see it.<p>

"Where else was I supposed to put it?"

"Amelia should have it! It should be hidden somewhere. Don't you see he's searching for every place you could be? Trinity planets; Scarlet lived there. The next is Tremala. We have to go."

"Wait but what about Scarlet?"

"Leave her. The staff will evacuate the hospital. We have to take the map to safe."

"I'm not leaving without her!"

Doppler was loosing patience and that wasn't really common for him. "Jim," He started. "It's our duty to protect this map. You heard Scarlet what can it do, you saw what Flint is ready to do to get it back. And she will only hold us back. Besides Flint wants her too, not just the map."

"Doc," he said and turned to Scarlet still sleeping. "He doesn't know she's not dead. He doesn't know we have the map. He thinks he's winning this. We can hide somewhere."

"We need to go back to Montressor Space Port. Now Jim! I'm not joking!"

Jim was looking at Doppler. They were both tense. Jim then walked to the bed and picked up Scarlet and her things.

"Jim…" Doppler said.

"I don't care what you think. But I'm not leaving her here. She means something to me like it or not. We're leaving."

Jim followed Doppler down the corridor. Nurses and doctors were rushing all over the place taking out all the patients. They left out and to a bigger longboat with an under deck room at the mast few minutes away. Doppler probably bought it. Jim jumped on and walked down few steps to the under deck. He placed Scarlet on the bench covered with a blanket. There was a candle. He lighted it up so there was at least a bit visibility. Doppler ran the engine, turned on artificial gravity and left the planet. After some time Scarlet opened her eyes.

"Hey," Jim said and moved hair away from her forehead. "How do you feel?"  
>"Where am I?"<p>

"We're leaving Tremala. Flint… he destroyed Trinity planets. He's on his way here."

"W-what?"

"Yes… I'm sorry."

"Trinity planets didn't recover since the last attack. He… he ruined it again. How… how could he?" she wanted to stand up but Jim pushed her back down. "He did it as revenge! I know it! He did it on purpose!"

"Scar, calm down! There's no use. He didn't do it because of revenge, he's looking for us. He thinks you're dead."

She straightened up. "A-are you sure?"

"I have the map here. He wants the map first and then you. I'm not letting him take neither of it."

"Jim," she grabbed his hand. "When he comes you have to promise me you'll let me go."

Jim was surprised. "What? Why?"

"I'll be hanged. I'm sure. I've… It's enough I'm one of them. And it's for the best I stay with them. Flint will know how to hide me."

"But Scarlet… Amelia she… she arranged all. You won't be hanged. You'll have a second chance."

"How can I trust Dahl if he killed so many pirates that were also given a second chance?"

In one was she was right. But Jim won't leave her go. It would break his heart. And he still didn't tell her everything.

…

Cooper smacked his fist to the table. Dahl winced.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "It's too late already."

"Not yet Mr. Cooper." Amelia said and stood up. "Delbert and Jim are on their way with the map."  
>"How will it help?"<p>

"I was thinking and… I think we should hand over the map."  
>"Are you joking?" Dahl asked. "Our point is to catch him and bring him to justice."<br>"I never said we won't do that."  
>"What are you pointing at?"<p>

"So, when he'll think we're already giving up we'll give him the map and Scarlet-"

"She's dead." Cooper said. "He'll revenge her. I'm sure about that."

"The last thing I heard from Tremala hospital was that she's in critical condition. There's a chance she's still alive."  
>"Yes… what are the chances? One in a million?"<p>

"All right now Mr. Cooper. Let's hear what captain has to say."

"Right," she sighed and made few steps. "We'll bring a white flag out and hand over the map. We'll make a deal with Flint that he'll never bother us again."  
>"We don't make deals with pirates, captain." Cooper jumped in.<p>

"Let me finish Mr. Cooper! When they'll be leaving, that's when we strike with all force. They won't expect us. We take Flint and when the captain is down, the whole crew is down. Without him they're useless. That will mean victory."

"It sounds rather impossible."

"Is random striking more possible to you?"

"Even if the girl is still alive, what are the chances she'll help us? I mean, the soldier on that battle ground had good reason to shoot her." Dahl said. That brought questions up. But they didn't know it was actually a mistake.

…

Jim helped Scarlet off the boat. She was weak and in pain. She refused to take more morphine because it makes her even dizzier. They reached Monntressor Spaceport where Amelia, Cooper and others were. They had to find them. An unknown ship was following their boat. They could be pirates. Doppler ran over the main square towards the Hall of Wisdom followed by Jim trying to help Scarlet. They ran up the spiral stairs to the second floor where Dahl was.

"Amelia!" Doppler said and break trough the doors. The guars grabbed him.

"Let him go!" Dahl ordered. "He's with us."

Two guards let him go so he could walk closer to tell them what's going on.

"Where's Jim?" Amelia asked.

"He's coming. Terrible thing is going on. Flint is looking for the map. He's destroying everything. He ruined Trinity planets and now the Tremala."

"What?"

"It's for real now."

"Where's the map?" Cooper asked. The doors opened again. Jim holding Scarlet under the shoulder helping her walk. "She's… she's alive!"

"You hoped I'm not, Cooper?" She asked with a weak voice.

"The map." Dahl said. Jim reached to his pocket and showed it.

"I kept it safe as you told me." He said and then put it away. "And I will keep it till the end."  
>"No young man. Hand it over."<p>

"Mr. Dahl. I think it's safe with him." Amelia said. "He found it and guarded it. There's no reason why it wouldn't be safe with him now."  
>"Yeah Matt," Scarlet said. "Catch it keep it."<p>

cooper placed his hand on Dahl's shoulder and pulled him a bit away. "Sir," he said. "Shouldn't we arrest her now?"

"Why?"

"That solder didn't shoot her for no reason. She must've done something to endanger our men."

"Not yet, Mr. Cooper. When all this finishes, she'll be brought to justice. And be hanged like her friends. But we need her to help us right now."  
>"She's smart. She'll figure it out!"<p>

"I'll make sure she won't."

After less than a second, the bog window facing to the main square crashed. Pieces of glass flew all over the room. Everyone kneeled down covering their heads. From distance they could hear yelling and more shooting.

"What the hell was that?" Jim asked shocked.

"Is everyone all right?" Doppler asked. Jim walked to the window to look out.

"Jim! Look out!" Scarlet yelled and pushed him down when another cannonball flew in. It missed him for inches. "Everybody clear out! It's Flint!"

When Amelia looked on the ground she saw Dahl bleeding. She kneeled down. "Sir! Are you all right?"

She got no answer. She realized he's dead.

"For mercy! Dahl is dead!" Doppler panicked.

"We have to go. I'm in charge now." Cooper said. "What are you waiting for? Let's go! This is our chance to get him. You!" he pointed on a random guard. "Inform all troops to get their weapons! We're striking back. With full force this time."

"No attacks!" Amelia said running after others. "It's a suicide. We should evacuate the port."

"Get your gun loaded and fight back captain."

Jim helped Scarlet to walk but she kept on refusing his help. "Scar, stay here. Hide somewhere."

"No Jim. I'm coming with you."  
>"Are you mad? You're wounded."<br>"I can still fight."

"Why?"

"I need to prove Cooper once and for all that I'm on your side. Now that Dahl is dead the deal is off for good. You know what that means."

"You won't hang."  
>"Every pirate does."<p>

"Endangering your life just to prove something won't help. You have more chances to die out there than under a noose."

"We'll se about that." she said and ran out. Jim followed her. He knew there's nothing much here he can do. If she wants to fight, fine. He'll protect her and help her. They sprinted downstairs out to the main square. But then they couldn't help themselves but to stop and stare. Jim's jaws dropped when he looked up in the sky. Those weren't clouds blocking the sun. Those were ships. Hundreds of them. They were so many that there was no chance for them to win right now. Those were probably all the pirates from the galaxy.


	10. Fall of Montressor Spaceport

Chapter 10: Fall of Montressor Spaceport

It was a chaos. Everyone were screaming and running for their lives. The ships started lining in one line. This wasn't good.

"Prepare the battleships!" Cooper yelled to RIA's men that were getting ready at the launch pads under the spaceport. The plan was to attack them from behind. "Others go out and able the laser cannons!"

Scarlet and Jim were still looking up.

"Scar? What are they doing?"

Scarlet's eyes were horrified and wide opened. "I… I think they're trying to destroy Spaceport. We can stop them! Where did Cooper go? Did he call out the ships?"

Suddenly few RIA ships flew over their heads with cannons ready to shoot. But before they knew two longboats flew towards them and blew them up. Ten more came out and shoot down pirate longboats. But victory was anything but close. Flint had more. Pirates and rock-climbers started jumping of the ships and climbing down the ropes. It seemed like there were thousands. Jim loaded his gun and pointed towards one of the pirates and killed him. Others didn't mind about him. They had one goal. Hall of wisdom. They probably thought the map was there.

"Jim, where RIA keeps all the ammo?" Scarlet asked.

"On the launch pads below. Why?"

"I have an idea. Take me there."

They ran over the main square to the edge of the port. Under one of the piers was s stairway. They went few stories down and saw a big pad where all the ships for emergency were parked. Of course all of them were now out. They just had to find the weapons now.

"This is awesome. How come I never knew about this?" Scarlet said looking around.

"Maybe because it's kinda classified."

"Why do you know about it if it's kinda classified?"

"Ben told me."  
>"Then he told you where the weapons are."<br>"I think it's a big hangar where they keep it. I don't know where the doors are."

"You meant these doors?" she asked and pushed the big doors a side. "Whoa… this is… EMPTY?"

"What do you mean empty?"

"Where are all the laser guns, and grenades and RPG's?" she said looking around like she was desperate. "A longbow? Are you kidding me? They left us a freaking longbow?"

"I guess we'll have to stick to out guns."

"Screw that I'm taking the longbow. I have an idea."

Back on the main square Scarlet and Jim looked at the line of ships still getting ready. Scarlet took out an arrow and spilled it with rum.

"Where did you get it?" Jim asked.

"Down there."

She rook out some matches and lighted the arrow. She pointed and let go. The arrow hit one of the bigger longboats. "Watch this."

After a moment it exploded and ignited few other ships closer.

"Scar! Watch out!"

Scarlet looked at the direction Jim pointed. A rock-climber was sprinting towards them. She took out another arrow and hit the creature directly in the forehead so it collapsed inches from her feet. Their little hiding spot wasn't safe anymore. They had to go somewhere else or just run and shoot. Because few ships were burning and they collapsed down on the main square the formation stopped for some time. That will help them gain some time. But the situation didn't seem really well. RIA's ships kept on falling. They were out numbers.

"We're loosing sir!" one of soldiers said to Cooper.

"We should give them the map! We still have time." Amelia insisted.

"We're not hading over the map. We can still win this! Send out all the ships."

"We already did sir." Soldier said.

"Call backup from Watercropolis."

"There's no time."

"Then go out there and fight." He said and pushed him out the Hall of wisdom on the hell battleground.

"We can't stay here forever defending the building Coop!" Silver said reloading.

"We can't go out neither."

"Dahl is dead. We have nothing more to defend here."

"Silver. We stay here. I'm in charge now!"

Silver wasn't willing to listen to him right now. They were friends and all but Cooper was going mad right now. He thought about Jim and Scarlet. Should he go out and look for them? That would be a suicide.

…

Ben tried to hide in the narrowest streets trying to find Jim. He was holding Morph so he didn't made a sound.

"We have to find Jimmy. He's with that girl. She's a pirate and we can't trust her."

Morph sighed. It all seemed useless. They had no guns and Spaceport was enough small for pirates to find them. Then he heard footsteps from behind. He turned around and saw Jim.

"JIM!"

After few moments Scarlet ran after.

"And her…?"

"Ben? What are you doing here?" Jim asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. What is she doing here?"

"We're trying to find a way to take those ships down. Where are others?"

"Back in the Hall of wisdom. I think you should go to Amelia. She wants to hand over the map."

"Why? I didn't think we want that."

"She thinks is the only way to get rid of them."  
>"It actually is. Flint wants the map." Scarlet said.<p>

"Don't you try to fool me lady! I know you're one of them. You probably want the map for yourself."

"If I want the map for myself, why I didn't take it yet?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"  
>"Well I guess it's not your fault they made you like that!"<p>

"Would you guys stop it?" Jim said. "We have more important things to do right now. I don't know about handing over the map but I think it's not the best solution. And we can't fight either. We're trapped right now. And we don't have much time."

"You can say that again." Scarlet said looking in the sky. They walked out from the small street back to the main square and looked up. The ships were lined and turned sideways facing the cannons towards the spaceport. The like went all the way up and down the spaceport.

"What are they doing?" Ben asked.

"They'll blow the whole port on half!" Scarlet said shocked. "Quick! We have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Away! Or we're dead."

"Dead?" Morph mumbled scared and hid in Jim's pocket.

"Come on!" Scarlet said and started running but Jim stopped her.

"What about others?" he asked.

"Do you wanna die?"  
>"I'm not leaving Doc, Amelia and Silver here."<p>

Scarlet looked down at the piers were few last longboats were and then back to Jim. "Fine."

They sprinted towards the Hall of wisdom over all the dead bodies. They had to shoot few pirates and rock-climbers to reach it. "Doc! Captain!" Jim called. He saw Doppler's head looking out the doors.

"People! It's Jim!" he said to others. Amelia walked to the doors and looked out. After some time they sprinted in and hid.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"No time captain." Scarlet said. "We have to go. They'll blow up the whole spaceport. If we wanna live we have to go. I mean right now."

"We're not leaving anywhere." Cooper said. "It's hell out there."

"Call the men and tell them to leave this place immediately. And then get your ass to the longboat and leave. Did you understand me?"

He stayed quiet shocked by Scarlet's reaction. "Fine then." He said.

…

Flint walked out to the captain's desk on the deck and looked down on the crowd running up and down, leaving the spaceport. He smirked.

"Look at them. Just look at them. Leaving the spaceport in hope they'll live. I'm sure they never saw something like this, what I'm about to do." he said to Mitch who was standing behind him.

"Should we order to fire?" he asked.

"Few more moments," he said looking trough the spyglass. "Let me enjoy the chaos a bit more."

But after some time he put the spyglass away. "This is a historical moment!" he raised his voice. "They'll remember this day as Montressor Spaceport fell. This will be the day when Montressor Spaceport fell under us!" He took another deep breath. "Fire!" he yelled.

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

Scarlet hear them yelling from one of the piers. "This is it guys. Move!" she said and jumped in the longboat. They lifted up the sail and started the engine. Canons on all ships got filled. After a moment of silence a line of blasts and explosions was heard from behind. Every cannon shot several times. All they could do was looking back and feel sorry for those who stayed behind. The spaceport eventually fell apart and it was shattered in pieces. For a moment Jim thought he could actually do something. Everyone was looking at those few pieces that left floating in the sky. They can join those on Solar Edge. Their loved and familiar place that took years to be build was now gone. All the victims, all those ships, boats and buildings. This was probably one of the greatest catastrophes in the history.

This was the fall of Montressor Spaceport.

….

This one was short… Reviews please!


	11. Keep your friends close

Chapter 11: Keep your friends close, enemies even closer. Love them

The whole universe was lamenting for those who died on the Spaceport and for the Spaceport itself. Number of victims wasn't known yet, but there had to be dozens of thousands. RIA was on the bottom. They had no more ships or men for protection and it was sure this wasn't the end of the war. It just begun. This was a warning. And that bothered Jim. Now they were back on Montressor. He was looking up to the pieces of Spaceport floating in the distant sky. There were few reports of pieces falling on planets that were in the close range. After some time of standing and looking up he followed Doppler on. They were heading to the Benbow Inn to see him mother he haven't seen for some time now.

"Go Jim. I'll come after you." Doppler said. Jim nod and pushed the doors but they were locked. He knocked but there was no answer.

"Mom?" he called. Still nothing. "What is this?"

"I don't know. Where could she be?"

Jim looked trough the kitchen window. All the dishes were still there. She left everything behind and left?

"Jim, look." Doppler said and gave him a piece of paper. "They're evacuating Montressor."

"She's gone?"

"I-I guess."

"Where did they take her? Where?"

"Calm down Jim. I'm sure she's fine and safe."

"Right now nowhere is safe."

He dropped his bag and looked for a way to climb up.

"There's no use. Let's go."

"Go? Go where? Your place? We have nowhere to go. This place is dead."

Eventually they returned. They'll have to leave sooner or later anyway. Back at Doppler's place where others waited was a tense atmosphere. Cooper wanted Scarlet dead, on the other side, Amelia wanted the difference.

"We made a deal, Mr. Cooper. She helps us, she lives. Eventually she's helping us. I don't see a reason to hang her." Amelia said.

"Dahl is dead. The deal is off. Besides, I don't want her dead right now. When all this finishes."

"When we won't need her anymore, right? How dare you? She's a kid!"

"Stop being so protective! She's a pirate. She deserves hanging."

"We promised her another chance. We'll give her another chance. This conversation ends here."

"I'm in charge now that Dahl's dead. If you don't like it you can simply walk away and we'll finish this on our own."

"You? You and what army?"

"Royal Interstellar Army."

"RIA is out numbers. Did you see how many ships fell back there? And how many pirate ships did? We lost many more men then they did. Flint has the whole universe on his side right now. We could've finished this by giving them the map but you wanted to fight. Did you see what you've done?"

"We fought before, we fight now. These are the orders. Dahl's deputy will join us later next day. But I'm still in charge. And I don't think he'll want Scarlet alive after this either." he said and walked away. Her battle for Scarlet was lost. But right now there were more important things than keeping her alive.

Because the whole planet was empty they wanted to leave too. It was no longer safe. After some time, Dahl's deputy Liam Rogers arrived with a ship called _Midnight_ and a crew that was heading to Watercropolis where all other RIA branches will meet and arrange an attack.

"Hello. I'm Liam Rogers, Dahl's deputy. I'm very sorry about his death but right now we have to take things in our hands. We haven't got much time. Reports of pirate attacks come from everywhere. We never had so many victims and pirate attacks in history." He quickly said. He was dressed similar as Dahl (something like Royal Navy 17-18 century outfit).

"I'm Wade Cooper, head of the mission."

"Oh, I heard about you. Mr. Dahl told me you're in charge around here. Are those your men?"

"Only Wallace, Duke and the other Wade. Others were crew on _RLS Legacy_. They're under Captain Amelia's command."

"I heard you carry an enemy with you. Scarlet March, am I right?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." She said.

"Oh, there you are. I um… are you sure that's her?"

Everyone seemed a bit confused. "Well… no offence I expected someone elder. Anyways, the plan for the next battle is a bit complicated. But before we start I'd like her to leave."

"Why? She's helping us." Silver said.

"She won't do any harm." Amelia said.

"I'd rather not have her here. Would you please take her out?"

"I can walk." She said and slammed the doors behind her. Jim stood up from the long oval table about to leave.

"I um… I'll check her out. Better to know where she is. We can't lose her right now." he lied and went out.

"All right then." Rogers said when he left. "I heard one of your plans and I liked it. It just might work." Rogers started. "We know Flint goes only for the map. Captain said we can had over the map and when they'll think they won we attack. I thought we could do like this;" he paused a bit. "We take out the white flag and call him closer to parley. We ask him to send his men away to talk only with him. One of us hands over the map and then we drag him away."

"What if the plan doesn't work? If he refuses to be alone?" Cooper asked.

"Somehow we'll have to destroy most of the ships so he won't have that many men. We don't have enough explosive or gunpowder. And the idea is not possible."  
>"This is the part when we use Scarlet. She's the only one she can walk on those ships without getting killed." Doppler said.<p>

"Exactly! That should do." Amelia said.

"What if she refuses?" Cooper asked.

"We have her on our side for sure."

"We'll work on this more now. We shouldn't stop now. We haven't got much time."

…

"Scarlet!" Jim called and ran after her over the deck. "Stop. Wait. Come on."

"What? Will you try and comfort me? Good luck with that."

"Why are you like this again?"

"They treat me like shit! Nobody trusts me Jim. How would you feel?"

"I trust you."

"That's very nice to hear. But it won't help."

"Don't deal with them so much."

Scarlet sighed. "No matter what I do, they'll always see me as a pirate, criminal and traitor. After all this things I went trough with you guys I found out I'm not that. But it's so hard to show it to anybody. Gaining trust from someone who sees you like that is the hardest thing ever."

Jim couldn't help himself but to agree. Scarlet slowly turned around and walked towards the rooms Rogers gave them. Jim didn't know what to do. He wanted to follow her but that would be awkward. Taking chances never killed anybody, he guessed. Oh really? He cot up with her and opened the doors for her being all geltenmen-ish.

"Oh, and what with all this compassion about?" Scarlet asked with a forced smirk.

"You deserve some comfort."

"Indeed." She copied Amelia's British accent. She yawned and sat on the bed rubbing her eyes. "Thanks Jim." She then said. Did she want him to leave? He wasn't about to. He was thinking about the right moment for some time now. This just might be it. He gently closed the doors behind him and looked around the small average room they gave her. Well obviously…

"Are you scared?" he asked her.

"Scared?" she asked and thought a bit. "I shouldn't know this word but… right now it's more than familiar to me."

"Why? Flint won't kill you. You're practically the safest person here."

"I'm not only scared for myself. I'm scared, frightened, about how this all will end. Flint won't stop for anything. He ruined so many planets. And the Spaceport… I never saw anything like this."

Jim nod.

"What happened to you back on Montressor?" she then asked.

"Umm… they've… they've evacuated the whole planet. Including my mom."

"Then why were you so down? That's great, she's safe."  
>"I don't know where she went. I didn't have a chance to say goodbye. Just like when my father left. And never came back."<p>

"I'm sure your mother loves you and she'll come back. When all this finishes…" she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Finishes… when will all this end? It didn't even begin it's just… going on."

"You're worried everything will just get worse?"

"It is getting worse. If you look better nothing good actually happened now that I know what a life is."

Jim sat next to her. Scarlet sighed. "What happened with your father? Why did he left?"  
>"I… I don't know."<p>

"I know how it is. It sucks…"

"What about yours? You told me once but it wasn't that clear."

"I don't know anything about them. That picture you saw back in the day, I'm not eve sure if those are my parents. Mitch, one of _Savages,_ told me I was holding it when they found me. My parents probably burned along with the house."

"Can I see the picture again?"

Scarlet pulled it out from her jacket. He looked better. "You see these clothes? They seem like royalty. You're royalty."

"Was. This doesn't help my anymore."

Her name was probably forgotten and she was named differently. But March was a known last name. She seemed to be down because of all these questions. And now all this ruined her for good. They both actually had a lot in common. Missing parents, bad reputation, being pushed on the edge of the society.

"Scar? Are you really going to vanish after this?"

"What else can I do? I don't want to be hanged."

"But I don't want you to go." these words just rushed out of him. He surprised himself and Scarlet. "I… trough all these things we went trough you have to admit we got a bit closer. Like a strong friendship. At the beginning we were enemies!"

"I think we're still enemies Jim."

"Well… you don't act like that. Neither do I."

"What are you trying to say?"

Words weren't enough. Jim leaned closer and kissed Scarlet's lips. She froze. Jim expected her to move away and slap him or something but she stood still. After some time she pulled him closer. They looked at each other.

"I…" Jim started hesitating too nervous to talk.

"Jim…" Scarlet said quietly. "This was one of the sweetest things ever to happen to me."

"There wasn't a chance to tell you before. Since I first saw you I... I saw something different. Not the mean, arrogant cold-blooded Scarlet, but the other Scarlet. I liked the second one better."

"But… I don't know if this is good. It just might… it just might not work out. I'm not that kind of a person Jim."

Jim held her hands. "No, no. Don't say that. It just might work out."

"It won't." she said and left the room.

"Scar? Wait! What are you doing?" he followed her towards the door closing them. Scarlet stopped looking in the ground. She slowly turned around and rolled up her sleeve so the tattoo with Flint's skull appeared. She looked up to Jim.

"You're forgetting who I am and why I'm here Jim. I don't deserve this. Getting closer with each other will just make things worse."

"Anybody deserves warmth and compassion. Why are you so reserved?"

"All I ever experienced was anger, hate and fear, nothing else. I don't even know how to express myself. How can you have feelings for such a person?"

"But you're not like them. You may be a pirate but inside you're something else. You don't want to be like them."

"I already am."

After some time of standing and staring at each other Jim pulled her closer and kissed her again. They moved a bit back and fell on the bed where they pressed closer at each other. It just could get them into troubles. It just might not end up well. Right now that wasn't the problem.

…

"Do we have any idea how many ships Flint has?" Silver asked.

"Many. Count in every pirate ship in the universe. Hard to count." Cooper said. He pulled out a scroll from his bag. He spread it down the table. Others followed it rolling but it was quite long so it fell off the table. "List of ships taken by pirates from last five years."

"Hmm… that's quite extensive." Doppler said fixing his glasses.

"Now count in all the ships they already have. That's a lot. The weapons they have are stronger than ours. The tactic is complicated and very sneaky. That's why we have Scarlet."

"And she was right about everything until now." Amelia pointed out.

"_Until now_."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she could be planning all this for her good. I mean come on! She realized why we're keeping her alive by now."

"Right now that isn't really important Mr. Cooper." Rogers said. Cooper sat down giving Amelia angry looks. "After thinking about this thing Scarlet will have to do I came up with a conclusion it's a suicide."

"Why?" Doppler asked.

"There's no possibility to blow up the ships with leaving them."

"The explosive which can be ignited from the distance is not strong enough. She'll have to stay." Cooper said.

Amelia stood up. "And sacrifice herself?"

"Calm down." Doppler said trying to calm her down.

"She'll end up dead in anyway. She can do something good for us and she'll be left in a good memory." Rogers said. "Right now we shouldn't be worrying about this."

"Do we already know where they'll attack?" Wallace asked.

"We can only guess…" Cooper said.

"That's why we have Scar, aye?" Silver said and also left the room. Everyone looked at Cooper. It was obvious he'll refuse.

"Tomorrow… And Duke will do it."

"Sir? Why me?"

"Because you're a scumbag and because I said so."

Duke rolled his eyes sitting back down.

No matter the plan they had, they were still stuck on the same spot they were before.


	12. Laments

Chapter 12: Laments

Jim was lying next to Scarlet pressing each other bodies close. He was listening to her breathing for the last two hours. She was sleeping night next to him. He then brushed her hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes and blinked few times to clear the picture.

"Sorry… I woke you up." He whispered. Scarlet closed her eyes and smiled getting closer.

"Never mind." She whispered. "This will get us into troubles, right?"  
>"No one has to know."<p>

"Eventually everyone finds out."

"Why is that bothering you so much?"  
>"How will you feel when I'll stand under the gallows while everyone will know you had something to do with a pirate?"<p>

This hanging thing was bothering Jim more than Scarlet, probably. Imagining now losing her made him shiver.

"But that," she said and sat on top of him. "Doesn't really matter now."

Jim became a bit excited and found it hard to control himself. Scarlet kissed his neck around slowly. "Promise me something Jim." She said quietly with a seductive voice. She kissed him again, this time on the other side.

"Anything." He stuttered controlling himself.

"No offence."

After that he felt something in his neck, like a sting with a needle. He pulled the needle out and started to feel dizzy. He pushed Scarlet off but in stead standing up he stumbled and fell on the ground. Scarlet kneeled to him and pat his cheek.

"I told ye; no offence."

"Scar… don't…"

After that he fell asleep. Scarlet sighed, stood up and started dressing back in her clothes. She was looking down on Jim shaking her head. "It's funny how men would do anything when they're about to come." She took the sheet of the bed and covered him. "It's so easy to manipulate you. I feel sorry for you. I liked you. You were different. But now I have to do what Flint sent me to get a while ago. So if you don't mind…" she said and reached for his jacket and pulled out the map looking at it. "I'll take care of this."

She put it in her pocket, took her blade and dagger and headed to the doors. She stopped and looked back down on him. It was hard to admit to her but her hart was ripping apart when she was leaving him. But it was the best for both of them. She'll avoid the gallows and end this war.

But first she had to find a way getting out safe without anyone seeing her. The opiate will hold Jim for few hours so he won't be able to follow her. Hours passed since she left the meeting so everyone should be or a sleep or still there busy with plans that won't work. She went down on the launch pad for longboats and took one flying in the empty space towards her destination.

…

Amelia wasn't sleeping. That was bothering Doppler because she was sitting there for hours. He sat next to her just to talk to her.

"There's something bothering you." He said.

She sighed. "I thought I was doing right. I promised her freedom, second chance. She'll never see it."

Doppler placed his hand around her shoulders to comfort her. "You're doing the best you can. But Scarlet did some things you can't really excuse her. She has to take the responsibility for what she has done."

"You're right. But… I think there's something about her that's attracting Jim."

Doppler smiled. "Obviously."

"That shouldn't happen. No attachment to the enemy."

"It's hard to tell what she is. Enemy? Ally?"

He looked back at her worried sad face. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"Many more… I thought my adventure days are finally over. I hope I was about to settle down. This thing brought us more troubles than benefit."

"You went because you knew what's right."

"I just did everything wrong I guess. This seems… It just all seems like it won't work. We lost the war before we even started."

…

Cooper walked down the corridor to Scarlet's room and knocked.

"March. We need you out. Please open the door?" he said. He got no answer so he knocked again. "March!"

Still nothing. He tried the door and it was unlocked. He walked in and saw a weird scene; Jim on the floor covered with a sheet with his clothes everywhere. It was pretty obvious what happened here. Cooper saw a small arrow with blue feather on the floor. He knew it was used for making people unconscious.

"Hawkins!" he said and rapidly kneeled to him shaking his shoulder. This opiate keeps you asleep for few hours so it just might happen he won't wake up that soon. Cooper started digging trough Jim's jacket pockets to find the map but it wasn't there. He ran out to Jim's room and dug trough all the drawers, but he didn't found anything. The next thing he realized was Scarlet wasn't there. It was obvious.

"Alert!" He yelled running down the corridor. "The prisoner has escaped!"

He eventually came to Amelia's and Delbert's room. They heard him and quickly went out. "Mr. Cooper? What's the meaning of this?" Amelia asked.

"Scarlet. She's gone." He said. Her eyes widened.

"She's what?"

"You heard me captain. Now get out and look for her!"

Amelia turned around and leaned on the wall. She yelled in anger.

"What?" Delbert asked.

"All I did, everything I promised to her. It was for nothing! She was against us all this time!"

Cooper came back. "I was right all the time Amelia. You should've listen to me before was too late. Now she's gone. And the map too."

This was the boiling point. Amelia walked to her wardrobe and took out the gun loading it.

"I want that lady dead." She said.

"Didn't you said-"

"I changed my mind Delbert."

Meanwhile Jim was slowly waking up. His head hurt and the picture wasn't clear. He tried to remind on the last events but everything was blurry. His limbs were too heavy to stand up. He remained lying on the ground clearing his head. Amelia walked by the room and saw him. Her eyes popped out. Jim's eyes rapidly widened and sat up.

"We… We'll talk about this later." She said and went on. He was confused. What was going on? Cooper then walked in and threw him his jacket.

"Get out the map if you can you idiot." He said. Jim stared at him confused for some time and then slowly put his hand in one of the pockets. It was empty. He tried the other but it was empty too so he shook the whole jacket. Nothing was in.

"W-where is it?" he asked confused and then looked around a bit and reminded what happened. "Oh no…"

"'Oh no' indeed Hawkins! You've been seduced by her! Tell me now," he said and took a step closer. "Was this a bribe? Did she done this to get the map? Or you made her to sleep with you and offered her the map as a payment?"

"No! I would never do that."  
>"Then explain me why the map and Scarlet are gone!"<p>

Jim looked down and covered his eyes. "Oh no…" he sobbed. He remembered what happened. He actually thought they have something. But she left taking the map, the most important thing for them. Flint will win. What will happen to the universe after that? But right now the idea she left him without any feelings for him brought Jim down. How could she? Maybe she's not that far away. Jim quickly put on his trousers and boots and sprinted out on the deck looking around. They were pulling down extra sails to be faster. Few longboats flew out.

"She must've left around half an hour ago!" someone said. That was when the guards exchanged. She couldn't be that far.

"Great job Casanova." Ben said with his hands crossed with Morph on his side. "Look what you've done!" he said desperate in the next moment. "We're doomed Jimmy!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You've lost the map Hawkins!" Amelia yelled angrily from the quarterdeck. Then she walked down to him. "I thought we're not in advantage at last and that we'll lose. But this, this! This is an impossible situation! How are we resolving it? We have no idea."

Jim wasn't able to think. He was too sad because of what happened. How Scarlet left him really brought him down. He wasn't really thinking straight. How could she just leave him? That was the only thing on his mind.

"Search around the ship damn it!" Cooper said and woke him up from his thoughts pushing a gun into his hands. Would he ever use it on Scarlet?

…

Scarlet was leaning against the fence on the deck looking up in the dark space realizing what she's done. She took out the map from her pocket and looked at it. Was all that worth for this golden sphere? She had freedom, Flint's trust and this war will end. But there was something else she will probably get. She was now deciding if she would walk in Flint's cabin or stay here for some more time. She left the longboat and sneaked on her home, Flint's ship _Revegna_. (SOAD much I know…)

"So, you came back. From the dead." A familiar voice said. Mitch climbed down the stairs from the mast and jumped down on the deck making few steps towards her. Scarlet smirked and stood up. "I knew you were alive." He then said.

"What did you expected? Never seeing me again? Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily."

"I don't want to get rid of you. I never said that."

"Well, good then. Because I'm not leaving that ship soon."

Mitch laughed. "You still think Flint will leave _Revenga_ to you?"

That was the other thing she hoped she'll get. Flint won't live forever. When he'll get the map he'll live in peace and when he'll get older he'll leave a ship to someone from the crew he trusts. He doesn't have a first mate so it could be anyone. Candidates were Scarlet, Mitch and another guy. For what she did, Scarlet was probably the best candidate.

"I hope on that. But after I'll show him this…" she said and showed him the map. "I have way more chances than you."

Mitch's face turned to serious when he saw the map. "I never thought you would make it."

"Well, I did. And now you'll finally stop doubting in me."

"Why do you want this so much?"

"Want what?"

"_Revenga_. Being a captain. Girls don't become captains. You should settle down, start schooling. Grow up and have a family."

"I prefer not. Adventure, stealing and simply being a pirate it's a life for me." She said and headed towards Flint's room. "_Yo, ho, yo, ho a pirate's life's for me… _see you Mitch. Good luck with the new captain."

Mitch walked towards her and blocked her way. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Since when are we so competitive?" she asked and put the map away. "I thought we're buddies. Come on, maybe you'll finally become a first mate."

"Don't you 'buddy' to me Scar. Since the day you came here you knew Flint chose me as the next captain. You owe me for saving you. That's the least you can do."

"I found the map. Does it make any difference if you bring the map to him? No! Because I found it." she said pushed him aside. She walked in Flint's room and saw him sitting at his table. He was surely surprised she's still here. She was supposed to be dead. He blinked few times and then stood up.

"Scar?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, sir. It's me." She said humbly. He walked closer to her and held her shoulders looking at her better.

"You're alive." He said still surprised. She never saw him this surprised. Then he smiled and laughed a bit. He walked around being all happy. "Scarlet, you are amazing me. How did you make it? Tell me your secret? And don't tell me it was time travel."

"Hospital treatment, captain." She said and they both laughed.

"So, Scar. What made you to come back to me?"

Scarlet smiled and pulled out the golden sphere rolling it down the table towards Flint. He stretched his hand and grabbed the sphere slowly lifting it up towards his face. He started smiling and then laughing.

"Finally! I have it back. It's a wonder…" he said looking at the map. "Scar… I think I owe you a lot more than few bags of gold."

Scarlet smiled. "I think so captain. I went trough some shit to get it. Annoying British accents, troubled teenagers, bounty hunters, extreme boredom."

"It's clear by now what you deserve."

Scarlet smiled. She knew.

"Captain, you can't give _Revenga_ to her-"

"Shut up Mitch! No one asked you anything. I make the orders here." He said and pulled out his knife. "Do I need to refresh your memory?"

Mitch took a step back and Flint put away the knife. "Congratulations Scar. When I'll go to the eternal hunting grounds, again, you'll have _Revenga_."

Scarlet couldn't believe it. She achieved her goal. Her future is brighter now. Right now she didn't care about Mitch. Sometimes she could be really selfish and greedy.

"So, this is over now?" she then asked.

"Over? What?"

"This war. It's done now that you have the map captain."

Flint smiled. "I don't think so. You may leave."

Scarlet was surprised. What did he say? It wasn't over yet? "But captain. You have the map. What do you need more?"

"Don't ask Scar! You have the _Revenga_ assured, be happy. And don't make me change my mind because of your dumb questions. Leave. Both of you."

What the hell was he planning? Mitch pushed Scarlet towards the doors and out on the deck where he looked at her with hands crossed. He was angry, sad and disappointed.

"Thanks. A lot!" he said angrily. He walked to her and pushed to the fence over the edge of the deck. Scarlet yelled waving with her hands looking for a grip to hold on. She was sure he'll push her over. "You took _Revenga_ from me!"

"I deserved it Mitch! Let me go now! Are you crazy?"

"Deserve it? Are you even listening to yourself? You don't deserve it! It was supposed to belong to me."

"Why? So you could kill Flint before and become the captain?"

"How…"

"Oh don't worry Mitch, I know."

He grabbed her around the collar and threw on the ground pulling his knife out. Scarlet crawled back avoiding it. "What the hell? Mitch, stop!"

"You did it on purpose!"

"I want the ship as much as you do!"

Mitch wasn't listening to her anymore. He threw the knife towards her missing her for inches. It the wall behind her. Then Mitch grabbed her and pushed her up the wall, leaning down so he was staring at her eyes. She tried to remain calm not showing any fear.

"Don't think I don't know how you got the map. You couldn't just simply steal it because it's impossible. Tell me Scar, who was it? Was that boy? Did you bribe him? Of course you did…"

"You don't know anything!"

"Why was he still alive? He was supposed to be dead."  
>"There was no reason for any victims."<br>"Oh really? Maybe you have feelings for him and you can't kill him. Is that true?"

"No." she lied.

"I don't think so." He said and let her go. "Traitor." He said and left below the deck. Scarlet was still there calming herself down. Mitch was never like this. He really wanted _Revenga_ for himself. But so much to threat her? He was the one who saved her and took care of her all this years. They were like a brother and sister. But Mitch sometimes tried something more with her, but she never left him close. Was he getting her back for everything from earlier now? That made her realize she's not safe anywhere.

…

Soooooo sorry for the wait guys. I was away for the last week and there was no time to write or post anything. So here you go. chapter 13 will be on sooner than you think


	13. Revenga belongs to her

Chapter 13: _Revenga_ belongs to her

Jim was sitting at the bowsprit of _Midnight. _He heard footsteps behind but without turning around he recognized it was Ben. He was catching balance on the bowsprit getting closer to Jim.

"I hope I won't fall. It just might happen." He said and giggled a bit but quickly became serious again when he saw Jim's expression. "I'm uh… I wanted to tell… Why is it bothering you so much? Except the fact she left with the map we so desperately needed."

"Nothing…" Jim sighed.

"Ok… I know you like her. It's not really a secret."

"I think I screwed up everything."

"Well… mostly but it's partly Amelia's fault she let her live."

"Why did she do that? Why was she sticking around for so long if she could take the map at the beginning? She was cooperating with us. It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe she likes you."

"Shut up Ben…"

Then someone else walked to them. Jim turned around and saw Amelia. She didn't seem really happy. "I don't really care what happened back there with you two. I need answers right now. I need you to come down from there. We shouldn't be talking really loud."

Jim and Ben jumped on the deck. Jim felt guilty and lost.

"Did she mention anything about the map?" she asked.

"No."

"Did you give her the map?"

"No! I would never do that."

"Do you have any idea how she came to the map? Don't lie to me Hawkins. We need information."  
>"She stung me with something and I fainted. I don't remember anything."<p>

"Did she tell you anything about her destination?"  
>"Either she went back to <em>Revenga<em> or took the map for herself and disappeared. Are you planning to look for her?"

"No. If she went back to _Revenga_ giving the map to Flint it just might mean he won't attack."

"Of course! But… that means the war is over. Flint has the map now. He won't bother us again."

"Hard to believe."

"Why?"

"He didn't come for the map only, Jim. He wants revenge because of his beloved treasure and the planet. I think he'll do anything to get the treasure back."

"Where is the other part of the treasure hidden? I mean the part that didn't went to doom…"

"It's classified."

"But you know." Ben said. Amelia hesitated. Of course she knew.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Be ready for anything. We just might be _Revenga's_ next target."

It sounded like she wanted to tell something else but she couldn't change the subject. Ok… so all the shit with Flint's treasure is classified. It was probably very good hidden. Well… that what was left from it and what they managed to take with them. But it was still a fortune.

"Ben?" Jim said like he just got an idea of a lifetime.

"I don't like that voice…"

"I think I know what to do!"

"Oh no…"

Morph flew out of nowhere all happy to hear the plan.

"Flint got the map but he wants the treasure too. We can give him the treasure."

"Didn't you forget the main plan? To attract him with the map, which is now gone, and then catch him and get him to justice?"

"But now that we don't have the map we don't have anything to attract him. Except the treasure. He wants the treasure!"

"We know that… wait. Of course! Jim! He'll try to get the treasure!"  
>"That's what I was trying to tell you Ben…"<p>

"Sure… right. But, what about Amelia? She won't agree. Either will that _Mr. I'm so smart and I hate everything_…"

"If they want to catch him so bad, they will. Besides, I'm dying to see the rest of the treasure." He said and ran up the stairs to the quarterdeck. "Captain! I think I know what to do."

Amelia turned around to him ready to listen.

"Flint wants the treasure, right?"

"Exactly."

"If we offer him the treasure he'll approach and then we catch him."

"Mr. Hawkins the treasure will remain in its place. It would be too risky."

"Where is it?"

"I already told you that it's classified."

"Never mind, I'll find out soon. Because wherever he's going he's looking for the treasure."

Something clicked in her mind like she just woke up. "What did you say?"

"He's going for the treasure!"

Amelia ran down the stairs to the cabin slamming the doors opened. "Sir!" she said. Rogers and Cooper looked up to her. "The treasure is not safe anymore."

…

Scarlet was sitting in the crows nest, her old place. She almost forgot how it felt to feel the soft breeze on your face and seeing the distance. What now? Why wasn't all this over yet? What else did Flint want?

"Pardon me but this was my place while you were gone."

Scarlet looked up the voice and saw a spider like alien. She smiled a bit. "Hey there Joker." She said. He was one of the pirates on _Revenga_. "Long time no see."

"Indeed." He said and jumped in the crows nest straightening up in a grotesquely hunched figure. He had empty eye caves and his round head was covered with a head shawl over his mouth. He was a very creepy looking figure, but he had a good heart. And a freaky sense of humor.

"I heard you brought the map back. A worthy of honor. We all thought you're dead."

"Looks like we like to come back from the dead on this ship."

Joker smiled. At least she presumed he smiled, it was hard to tell because he was all covered. "But the captain still isn't calm. Something is pushing him on."

"I know. Have any ideas what it is? Because I don't like it at all."

"Didn't you realized by now?"

"No. What is it?"

"The treasure. The rest of the treasure, that's what he wants."

"But… the treasure is gone."

"Not completely. Don't you think those who took it left all behind? No, they took as much as they could. Looks like he knows where it's hidden."

"But RIA will catch him. There's no way we'll make it."

"He gone mad Scar. The greed is too big. And all the crew is supporting him. Even Mitch."

"That bastard! He shouldn't!"

"He's been a good companion for him these few years even if he's a kid. But everyone is going crazy these days."

"What about all those other ships back there. Look how many of them are! How the hell does he plan to dispense those few coins that are left to all of them?"

"There are not only few coins in there. It's not the loaf of a thousand worlds but it's a fortune. He wants to build a new Treasure planet."

"What?"  
>"You know what that means."<p>

"A planet will have to die?"

"Not only one. Several. It will be a massacre. Luckily you got him the map. Traveling will be faster." He said and climbed down on the main deck. Scarlet couldn't believe. She sat down holding her head. She knew she did a mistake, but she didn't know when; or when it was when she agreed to go look for the map or when she brought it back to Flint.

"Fuck… what have I done?"

What have she done? Stole the map, brought it back, made the war go on, got the _Revenga_ but the most, she betrayed Jim. Something came across her mind. Why would Flint give _Revenga_ to her so soon? Was he afraid he might not survive? Probably. She tried not to think about the mistakes she done. This will be over soon. She'll have the _Revenga_. And the whole universe under her. She won't think about it anymore. The only worry was Mitch. He really wanted _Revenga_. Well… he won't get it.

…

RIA's ships were rushing with full power catching all the wind they could. If Savages and Flint were heading to the treasure they were surely in advantage. Jim was getting suspicious and confused. They were going further out towards the edges of the galaxy. Where the hell were they going? Other seemed to question the same.

"Mr. Rogers?" Cooper said. Jim was below the quarterdeck listening to them. "Where exactly are we going?"

"It's obvious it's not smart to keep loaf of a thousand worlds, what's left of it, in a place like Watercropolis or Voleria. We placed it a s far away as we could. We hoped nobody would ever expect it to be there."

"You mean… over the meteor belt? No way sir…"

"The dead planets. Motruus fine."

No way! Those were the planets that some unknown force or object derailed them from their orbit and then their star died. Only that's left is the dark dead soil with half ruined houses and lost souls wandering around. Those were eternal hunting grounds. A creepy place to stay. Not a very nice place to hide the treasure either. Jim wondered who guarded it. Who would ever want to be there? Stories he heard about Eternal hunting grounds were horrifying. This encounter with it only approved them. The ships slowly slowed down and landed on the docks that were decaying. Amelia walked down the main deck to see better with what she's dealing with. She didn't seem pleased or calm.

"Keep the crew on the ship Mr. Rogers." She said.

"We should take few men for security, captain."

"As few as you can."

"Captain?" Jim said. "What's going on? Why are we here in this god forsaken place?"

"You were asking for the treasure, right Mr. Hawkins? Here you have. This is our 'treasure chest'. And don't dare to leave the ship."

"He should come." Rogers said.

"Fine then."

Amelia jumped down the ship on the dock followed by clumsy Rogers and Jim. Ben tripped and collapsed down so the metal hit the wood. Jim rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Do you always have to make a notice when you come somewhere with noise?" he asked.

"I should update my program… it's getting old." He said. Jim helped him up and hesitatingly followed Amelia, Rogers and two other men that were there for protection. The place was like a medieval town covered with fog and it was lighted with fleeting light from the next closest star that was not providing enough light for life here. Even if it would be strong enough, the rotation stopped a long time ago. After some time Jim spotted a fortress in front them. It used to be a prison. Amelia hinted the treasure is hidden in there.

"Jimmy… I don't like this place." Ben said grabbing his arm and hiding behind him. Morph hided in his pocket. "Look! There are like ghostly images all around us. Speaking of ghosts… these lost souls were meant literary?"

Horrifying shadow things with white hollow eyes were appearing around from time to time. It gave them chills. It was a horrible place to be. But actually smartly picked location. Even Flint's bastards including him would probably avoid this place.

They approached the fortress and Amelia typed a code in the monitor next to the massive doors that slowly lifted up. Behind it was a wall and a smaller door appeared in front them with a wheel that opened them. Behind them was a long white corridor that was getting lit when they walked down towards another door. Behind them was a spiral stairway leading down. The corridor was huge. Why would they need such a big stairway? They started a long descent until they reached the bottom where something like a big well with a giant hatch. Rogers pulled the lever so the hatch opened. They all looked down in excitement.

"Umm…" Ben said a bit surprised. "What did you do with it?"

"Oh my lord…" Amelia said. Apparently she didn't know what happened. All that was left of the gold was melted down in a giant cube of gold. It was lying in a hole filled with water.

"Like Flint isn't enough mad on us! Look what you've done!" Jim said scared for his ass grabbing his head.

"It's easier to keep it and harder to transport anywhere." Rogers said completely calm about it.

"Really? No shit it's harder to transport. Did you ever thought about transporting it? No, of course you didn't. You never think anything!" Amelia broke out.

"How are we supposed to know that Flint was about to come back from the dead-"

"Past." Jim corrected him.

"-past… and revenge on us taking the treasure back. Those things don't just happen captain."

"They are just happening Mr. Rogers!"

Amelia was staring with her angry face to Rogers for few moments then she looked away. "Bring men to take it out. Pack it in wrapping paper."

"This cube is huge…" Ben said.

"Well… we're carrying a huge present. Don't we metal-man?"

"Sure… how are we going to carry it?"

Nobody really thought about that. Of course… Rogers never thinks. Amelia walked down to the giant cube and touched it with her finger but then she saw something. Her hand went directly trough it. The hologram got static and then disappeared in a box.

"You have got to be kidding me…"


	14. Race for the treasure

Chapter 14: Race for the treasure

"What the hell happened here?" Amelia broke out walking to Rogers.

"Apparently someone was here before us." He said a bit held back.

"Oh really? I think I noticed! And I know exactly who was. It was Flint! How? How did he manage to come trough those doors without knowing the code?"

"Apparently he knew the code. Or he used the map."

"Stop being so obvious Mr. Rogers."

She sighed and sat down leaning her head on her knees desperate. "The last hope is lost."

Jim couldn't help himself but to feel guilty for it, like it would be partly his fault. He had to come up with something.

"We should find them." He said. He knew it was useless.

"Follow them and what? He already has what he wanted. It's too late. He could be anywhere by now. We lost the battle…"

"But did we lose the war too?"

"We're out numbers. I would like to do anything to get him but we have no chance."  
>"He got what he wanted. Maybe he'll leave and leave us alone." Ben said.<p>

Amelia smirked. "I would like to believe that. There's a problem with Flint as you probably already know; he'll fight until the end."

"But this is the end."

"No. Just the beginning."

She rapidly stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Captain, wait." Rogers said. "Where are you going?"

"Get the men ready and put the ships to full speed. We're leaving since we have no witness here to ask."

Rogers, Jim, Ben and the two men rushed after her up and towards the docks. Amelia waved with her hand giving the sign to leave. Cooper ran on the main deck when they came on. He seemed surprised.

"What's going on? Why are we leaving?" he asked. Amelia just walked by not answering. He turned to Rogers. "Where is the treasure?"

Rogers sighed and frowned his face. "Gone."

"Gone? What do you mean _gone_?"

"Gone." Ben said. "By the meaning the object or person isn't on the specific location anymore."

"Shut up!" he yelled on Ben and turned back to Rogers. "This is one of the most secured buildings I know in the most remote place I know. Why is the treasure gone Mr. Rogers?"

"Stop worrying about the treasure!" Amelia called to them from the quarterdeck. "Now that I am the captain again. You're useless!"

Rogers and Cooper looked at each other feeling a bit guilty.

"Ok then, _captain_. What are your plans now that you're still not the captain even if you the title of one. I'm giving the orders here. Nobody will listen to you until I say so! Dahl told that."

"Oh really? Then why was the deal with March off?"

"You saw yourself why Amelia."

He was right all the time. Scarlet had a deal if she would help them she would live. But that didn't really happen. But… what about the thing with Cooper? And since when was the deal with Scarlet off?

"We're leaving." He ordered.

"Leaving?" Silver said. Everyone turned to him. He walked out on the main deck from the galley. "Where, if I may ask? To get the pirates? I don't think so."

"What are you trying to say Mr. Silver?" Amelia asked.

"What will we do with that? It doesn't make any difference. The map is lost, so is the treasure. Getting them back would be a suicide. Those guys are professionals. We should hide and hope for the best. Maybe they won't bother us anymore now that they have what they wanted."

"I hate to say it…" Rogers said. "But he's right."

Amelia and Cooper looked at each other. Mission to get the treasure and map back was slowly turning into a competition between them. It was obvious; they were rivals since the beginning of this journey. It was the matter of time they'll become obvious this was more than just a duty.

"After all," Silver continued. "We don't need the treasure anymore now that is gone."

"And how exactly are we going to lure Flint now?" Amelia asked.

"We have nothing!"

"What about Scarlet?" Jim asked.

"Don't mention that girl again!"

"We could find her and ask her for help. I know she would agree. She softened a bit."

"Don't be so sure Hawkins." She said and left the quarterdeck into the captain's quarters where the meeting room actually was.

…

Flint was sitting in the captain's room playing with the compasses. His expression was the same all the time. But inside he was raging. He was on the edge of his nerves, angry. Furious. Mitch was there still trying to be something as a first mate even if there were no more chances to get the _Revenga_. He had a bit angry face because of Scarlet getting _Revenga_. After some time, Flint rapidly stood up and threw the compasses in the wall cussing over everything. Mitch didn't even move. Somehow he afforded him all this shit. He was angry for the ship and already thinking about some revenge. But Rogers already did it by melting treasure in a big cube. Flint overthrew the table on the floor so all the maps, pens and other things fell over the floor. The map rolled towards Mitch's feet. He kneeled and picked it up.

"We," Flint said breathy. "Were too late."

Mitch wasn't answering.

"Why would anybody do such a thing? _WHY_? I spent a lifetime collecting it. They'll pay for this! Double!"

"You could send me for the map sir. Why did you send Scarlet? She made things even worse."

Flint punched Mitch in the face so he turned around and fell down.

"This has _nothing_ to do with who I sent on the mission Mitch. If you're trying to get the _Revenga_ you can forget it. Next time you try it, I'll kill you."

Mitch was stretching away from him hoping he won't hit him again or even kill him. After some time the messenger walked in. He looked down on Mitch a bit confused but then rushed to speak.

"Captain." He stuttered.

"What?"

"RIA's ships are heading towards us. I think they have more ships than before."

"How many."

"I counted over 20."  
>"We have over 20 ships. They will do no harm."<p>

Suddenly the whole ship shook. Flint, followed by Mitch and the messenger ran out. The mast of the second ship fell over the deck crashing only the fence. Scarlet climbed down the crows nest on the deck looking at the damage.

"NO! That's my ship!" she said angrily and climbed up the net looking behind. She saw _Midnight_. "RIA…" she jumped down and ran to Flint. "Captain!" she called. "It's RIA! They're after us."

"I know." He said drearily.

"What do they want?"  
>"What do you think they want? The treasure! They want it back. They're dumb if they think they'll get it. All men to stations!"<p>

Everyone started running up and down the ship. Scarlet stood there a bit lost and confused.

"Prepare the cannons! Full speed six o'clock! And tell other ships to form a line around us! I don't want another scratch on _Revenga_."

The pirates opened the giant cages below the deck and released the rock-climbers. The beasts roared and sprinted out running over the deck on RIA's ships. Flint pulled Scarlet on side so the creatures didn't ran over her. She could see them attacking RIA's men killing them like flies.

Amelia rushed on the quarterdeck and hit Cooper in the face grabbing his collar looking straight into his eyes with fury. "What are you doing?"

Cooper pushed her away. "Saving ourselves, captain! Have you completely lost your mind?"

"That's the exact same question I should be asking you Cooper. This is madness! We lost this battle already!"

"But did we lose the war? Don't try to change anything. My orders, my will. I decided to strike with full power and destroy Flint once and for all."  
>"Even for a price of hundreds of men?"<p>

"They're nothing against him. Now get back and don't try to give orders."

Jim was on the deck holding his gun. He was hiding under the stairs that led to the quarterdeck. He knew that when the rock-climbers will do their job, pirates will attack. He hoped to find Scarlet and ask her for help. They needed it right now. He then peaked to the other ships. One of them was sinking in the depths of the space. The other was also attacked by rock-climbers. After some time he saw first pirates jumping on the deck slaughtering those few men left. He pointed his gun and shot one saving a soldier's life. But the other spotted him. Jim turned around and sprinted below the deck where others were preparing cannons. He heard the pirate to slaughter through someone but then he was shot. That shocked Jim. These guys went into the certain death. They were trained to kill and kill only. No wonder so many RIA's men were dead.

Scarlet was looking trough the monocular. She saw they're preparing the cannons in _Revenga's_ direction. "No. Not _my_ ship."

She swung on the rope towards the ship that was about to shoot. She jumped on the deck and slide for another meter. She had her blade and dagger ready with her gun loaded at her belt with few hand grenades. Anyone who was in her way was slaughtered until she reached the room with cannons below the deck. She took out the grenade and threw it as far away as she could, sprinting away avoiding bullets. She had exactly 10 seconds. In the moment the grenade exploded she jumped on the ship that was just passing by, _Midnight_. For a second she thought she'll miss it then she grabbed the fence and swung over on the deck. She rand under the deck to the room where cannons were. She knew exactly where they are. But she had to make a plan. No time. The next thing she knew she was in the cannon room grabbing the first person pointing the gun on his head.

"Don't you even try to fire those cannons!" she yelled. The soldiers looked at her shocked. They let go the gunpowder and cannonballs.

"S-Scar?" the guy she was holding asked. Scarlet looked down. It was Jim.

"Oh god." She barely whispered shocked and confused.

"Scarlet. Whatever you do, don't shot. It's me, it's Jim." He tried to calm her down.

"Now take it easy kid…" the guy from ammunition tried to calm her down.

"One more step and I shoot both of you!"

The guy stopped and walked back. "Turn the cannons to _Lunar shine _and fire when I tell you to or else I shoot him and then the next candidate. Is that clear?"

Nobody moved a muscle. Scarlet was losing patience. She shot a random soldier in the leg so he yelled in agony. Others winced and tried to help the wounded guy. Scarlet pointed to the guy who tried to help the wounded soldier.

"Get back! He'll be fine."

"Scarlet! What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"  
>"No Jim that's just the way I am."<p>

"You don't need this! Put the gun down and everything will be fine. Just stop this."

"Shut up Jim! If you don't shut up I swear I'll fucking shoot you! Now turn the darn cannons and shoot or else someone else will die."

The men had no other choice but to do as she said.

On _Lunar shine_ the commander was looking trough the monocular towards _Midnight_.

"What are they doing?" he asked himself but it was already too late. The cannonballs shoot trough the trunk. The ship was carrying the gunpowder so it exploded.

Cooper ran on the quarterdeck to see what's going on. "What are those numnuts doing? They're shooting on our own ship!"

Amelia looked trough the monocular and saw the burning ship closer. "Something's not right down there. Send someone to check out. Defend the ship!"

"I'll go by myself." He said and rushed down shooting few pirates on the way. He walked in the room with cannons where a surprise waited for him. A gun pointing in his face. But even a bigger surprise was the person pointing it.

"_YOU_!" he said surprised, angry and shocked. Scarlet smirked.

"Even better." She said and shot Cooper in his leg. He yelled and fell down.

"Scarlet d-don't kill him!" Jim said scared.

"I won't kill him. He can still be useful. And what the hell are you looking at! Take down another ship, ladies! It's getting boring."

"Scarlet stop it! Don't do anything you would regret. You don't need this."

Scarlet grabbed Jim around his collar and turned him around facing him. Actually she was looking up because he was a bit taller than her. "You bet I need it Jim. Dare to shoot down any ship and kill everybody in here. I swear. I'm crazy Jim. You haven't see the real me."

Of course half of that was bullshit but she was capable to putt the trigger on anybody. Jim was scared right now. He wasn't sure if she would do any harm to him after all those things they went trough. Scarlet knew what she's doing. She took him hostage so she couldn't kill him instantly. She wanted to protect him.

"Backup! We need backup down here!" Cooper suddenly yelled.

"Shut up!" Scarlet yelled on him pointing the gun to him.

"Over here! Guards!"

"Shut up or I shoot!"

It was too later. She could hear footsteps running on the floor above them. She looked Cooper in his eyes. He was smiling to her as he finally got her. But he was wrong.

"Save yourself." She said on Jim's ear and then pushed him away. She sprinted down the room towards the stairs that led to the launch pad with longboats. Meanwhile she was running she pulled out two grenades and threw them on the ground. Now Jim knew why she said 'save yourself' to him. He sprinted towards the exit out on the deck and towards the next ship tat was passing by. Now or never. He sprinted and jumped collapsing on the deck rolling. He managed it. He was safe. All this seemed like it was in slow motion. The next second _Midnight_ exploded. Jim relaxed now that he was safe. But then something went trough his mind.

"DOCTOR!" he screamed. Amelia, Delbert and Ben were all on that ship including Rogers, Cooper and Silver. "No! No!" he yelled with his eyes getting watery. They were all on that ship. _Nebula_, the ship he was now on, was already sending longboats to see if there are any survivors. Luckily the ship wasn't damaged that much that there would be a lot of victims except those who were in the cannon room. Amelia, Silver, Delbert and Ben were all on the quarterdeck. But still he was worried. Was Scarlet planning this? Why would she save him? She wanted to kill everybody else. She was never on their side. Why was she helping him, he had no idea.

Scarlet was avoiding bullets and cannonballs coming from all the sides. She was the most wanted right now. After some time she reached the safe deck of _Revenga_. She jumped off the longboat letting it fly on hitting another RIA ship in the distance. She collapsed down with her head on her knees.

"What have I done?"

"You did an amazing job."

Scarlet looked up. It was Flint. Again she saw something you don't really see often. His surprised expression. "You are crazy, kid." He said and laughed. "Come here!" he said and pulled her up patting her shoulder. "You proved that you really deserve _Revenga_ Scar!"

Scarlet forced a smile even if she was worried if Jim made it. Or if Amelia made it. Or if others made it. This battle was getting closer to an end. RIA's ships were getting away.

"You see my fellow pirates!" Flint said. "They're running away! Victory is ours again! And few more battles and they'll be forced to bow in front of us."

"Captain! The treasure!" Someone yelled. Flint's face turned from delighted to furious. He leaned over the fence and saw RIA's longboat carrying the treasure cube.

"No…" he said. "NO!"

Then the small laser cannon turned towards _Revenga_. Flint's eyes widened. He tried to run but it was too late.


	15. Just the begining

Chapter 15: Just the beginning

Silver laughed victoriously.

"No you have it you good for nothing pirate! Ha ha!" he said laughing. On the longboat there was also another soldier from RIA. They managed to sneak on _Revenga_ and take the treasure. And the map. This was more than a victory. Suddenly a horn horned. Flint's ships started turning around and leaving the battlefield.

"We won." Jim whispered to himself. "We lost almost all the ships but we won."

He ran down below the deck to wounded Delbert and Amelia. They were ok.

"Captain! Doc!" he said when he entered the medic room. "We won! Flint's ships are leaving."

"For real?" Doppler asked. Jim smiled. It was a relief for everybody, especially for Amelia.

"We can go home now." She said.

Scarlet was kneeling down to Flint. Every breath he made was closer to his last. He was bleeding very badly. Everybody was forming a circle around. Somebody called the medic to come. Mitch was looking from the distance shocked.

"Scar…" he said and pulled her collar closer. "Remember what I told you kid. This ship is yours now."

"Captain, you'll live. We can bring you back as we did before." She said holding her tears.

"No…" he said. "You killed me in every dimension. I'm the last one. I think we should leave the past behind. No more resurrections."

"But captain-"

"It's my will! You'll obey it!"

"Yes… sir."

"Lead this crew well. And promise me one thing Scar. Don't let them get out without any consequences. Avenge my death. Take the treasure and the map back. With those two things you'll be the most powerful person in this or any other galaxy."  
>"I will sir. I promise."<p>

"With this," he said and ripped the necklace he had around his neck. "You'll be immortal." It was a skull in the shape of his head. "Don't forget these words."

Then the medic picked him up carrying him in his quarters. His eyes slowly shut down.

"Captain!" Scarlet called. "No…"

Everybody looked down and started to sing the lament song. Scarlet was sad and disappointed. She looked at the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Long lives the new captain!" someone shouted. Everybody exclaimed. Scarlet turned around and saw all the men with fists flying up in the air. She straightened up.

"Captain's will was heard. We will complete it. Who's with me?" she said loudly so everybody heard her. They exclaimed. "Every single one of those bastards will pay for what they've done. We will take revenge. A revenge they never seen before. Who's with me?"

Again everyone exclaimed. Scarlet felt strong. Stronger like never before. She finally got _Revenga_ and the whole crew including hundreds of other pirates that were following Flint. Now they were following Scarlet March. Her name will be always remembered and written in the history. She turned around looking at RIA's ships.

"This isn't over yet." She said drearily.

Watercropolis, one month later – Square of Independence

Jim was standing at the stage, prouder than ever. He was facing few of the most important men in the galaxy: Jeremiah Vance principal of Royal Interstellar Academy, Anthony Croll the proxy of the galaxy, Jack Crawford general in Royal Interstellar Army and of course, Captain Amelia Doppler. After the speech, Jim got the highest tribute for bravery and he finally became a captain. Amelia smiled and shook his hand.

"I always believed in you Jim. I knew someday you'll make it." she said. Her hand was still broken from the accident on the battlefield but otherwise she was ok. Others also got awards for bravery.

Later the whole city was celebrating. Flint was dead, pirates moved away and vanished, RIA got the map and the treasure hidden. It was a victory for them. The only thing that was waiting for them was rebuilding the Montressor Spaceport. That could take a decade or more. But with the treasure back the rebuilding won't be a problem.

Jim walked trough the crowd towards his mother. She was full of joy and so proud of her son again.

"Jim…" she said and hugged him. "All this heroism is giving me worries."  
>"Mom, it's over. For real now. Flint is dead. Nobody will ever bother us again."<p>

After all this there was only one question for Jim; will he ever see Scarlet again? She had feelings for him, she saved him. Why would she just leave him? Hopefully someday, somewhere they'll meet again but not as rivals.

The long waited era of peace finally begun. But nobody expected it will finish so soon.

Sooner than it should.

-End of part one

_This is officially __**done**__! Yeah… kinda lame ending but that's why there's a sequel already ready. Coming soon…_


End file.
